Roses have Thorns
by XxcheekylemurxX
Summary: Rido had found someone he could love and starts to change but his lover attracts the wrong person's attention. What will happen to her and will Rido still be the same? (WARNING: FUTURE LEMONS) I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Rido never enjoyed it when he had to hold a ball, the guests would always overstay their welcome. Women would try to seduce him no matter how much he ignored it. His family would be present for this one. As much as he didn't want them around, he would lose the women to his nephew, at least he hoped so.

He was sat in his study when there was a knock at the door. He called for them to enter, only looking up from his papers when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw her.

A girl wearing a Bordeaux off the shoulder dress that at the front on reached her knees but at the back only just hovered above the floor. The front had silver floral designs sewn into it. She smiled and gave him a quick twirl. The back showed the dress had a built in corset, showing off her figure. A majestic and simple silver and diamond choker necklace with matching earrings set off the look perfectly. Her long bronze curly hair had been left down but the strands that would normally fall forward had been pulled back and styled into a bow. It looked like her hair had been put into a half up, half down style. He smiled at her beauty, he was glad she hadn't tried to hide it under layers of makeup. She went with a light shade of purple for her eyeshadow and used black eyeliner to make her brandy coloured eyes stand out more. Her cheeks with a light pink blush applied to them and her lips had a simple light rose lip gloss covering them. Her nails had been painted a matching colour of purple to her dress. Her feet were in simple black sandal heels. He didn't fail to notice her toes were also painted to match the dress. She had a silver clutch back decorated with small purple gems, its only job was to house her lip gloss.

Rido stood up, already wearing his black suit. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her only to have her small hand stop him. He looked at her confused, she had never denied him before.

"You'll ruin my lip gloss." She told him and Rido chuckled and took her arm in his.

"You are the image of beauty." He told her and watched her blush at his words.

"Shall we make our entrance, many of the guests are here now and your family is waiting to make their entrance." She told him stilling blushing. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok but Ran you are not to leave my side." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

"I would never do such a thing, I don't want those women all over you." She teased him with a giggle as they left his study.

They walked up to the entrance to the ball. Rido looked over and saw his family waiting for him.

"Rido what took you so long?!" Juri huffed displeased. "You've kept us and the guests waiting." She scolded him. Rido ignored her and pulled Ran closer to him.

"Who's the girl Rido?" Haruka inquired as Rido was about to push the curtain back.

"My escort for the night." Rido answered without looking back. Ran looked down, she hated it when he wouldn't tell people who she really was. She was his lover and keeper of his heart like he was to her. She hated feeling like a secret. Rido always told her it was about protecting her until he was ready to marry her. She knew the commitment was a big deal to him after having his heart broken by Juri when they were younger.

Rido stepped out into the ballroom with Ran close beside him. They stood tall and proud as they walked down the red velvet carpeted stairs. Ran could feel everyone's eyes on her. Rido had told her it would be the first time he would be entering with women on his arm. She could feel the cold glares of the single woman in the room but she wouldn't let her nerves show.

The ballroom was breathtaking. The dark oak wood floor had been polished till shined, two large, gold framed mirrors hung on opposite walls, making the room look bigger. The walls were painted with golds and creams, creating a regal and rich feel. Large tiered and angelically crafted crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, filling the room with light. The ceiling itself had been painted with unimaginable detail of flowers, and animals. Tall sash windows, some reaching the floor, clearly to be used as a door to get onto the balcony outside. Waiters gracefully weave through the crowds to serve drinks and food. She had never seen a ball as grand as this.

Once they had made their entrance, the royal family followed behind them. Everyone bowed and curtseyed.

"Would you like a drink Ran?" Rido asked her softly. She nodded and tried hard not to fidget every time she reserved a harsh glare. Rido left her side to get them both a drink.

Kaname spotted the girl that Rido was with earlier on her own. Why would his uncle leave such a dazzling creature on her own? He smirked to himself, maybe he could get her to be his escort instead. He walked over to her with grace.

"Your majesty." She spoke and curtseyed. He bowed his head slightly, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips. His lips brushed against her knuckles causing to blush. He slowly released her hand.

"You obviously know my name but do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Kaname asked in a silky baritone voice.

"Ran Ikeda, your majesty." She spoke softly, nervous she was going to mess up in front of him.

"Please call me Kaname." He told her with a small smile. She nodded and blushed again. "I must say you look exquisite this evening."

"You look rather dashing yourself Kaname-sama." She said blushing even darker.

"Just Kaname, Ran. Please." He told her once more.

"I'm sorry Kaname." She apologised looking down at her hands.

"Much better." He gave her another small smile.

Rido watched her waiting for him as he picked up their drinks. When he looked away for a moment, he found that Kaname had appeared and was talking to her. He could feel his blood boil. He picked up the drinks and stormed over to them.

"Ran, here you are." Rido spoke up to get their attention. He gave her the glass and glared at Kaname. "Can I help you, nephew?" He asked trying to keep his voice even so that Ran wouldn't fuss.

"No, I was simply complimenting Ran, uncle. She is quite alluring this evening." Kaname answered.

"Well, carry on your small talk with others. I'm sure your parents will want you to marry soon." Rido said. "Go find yourself a bride." He ordered.

"I'm sure I will." Kaname said as he looked Ran up and down. "It was a pleasure to meet such a lovely young women." He added as his kissed the back of her hand again before walking away.

"Stay clear of Kaname." Rido warned her and she nodded. She didn't like the way that Kaname looked at her. It scared her.

An hour later, Ran was starting to get bored. Rido had to quickly deal with an issue in the kitchens. They were somehow running out of blood tablets, more likely they had forgotten to check the cellar again. Rido always ordered too much in, he'd rather spend half the price on blood tablets than on blood.

"I see you have been left unattended again." Ran jumped as a deep voice spoke in her ear. She turned around to see Kaname.

"Oh Kaname, you gave me a fright." She told him with her hand over her heart.

"My apologises." He said with a small smile. "How about a dance to make up for my scaring you." He offered while holding out his hand for her. Rido's warning echoed in her head but she could deny the Prince of Vampires a dance. She nodded and took his hand.

Kaname led her to where everyone was dancing. His hand rested on her waist, pulling her closer to him while his other hand held onto hers. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. She was shocked when he had pulled her closer to him, they were almost touching. She blushed and looked at everything but him as they started to dance.

"I am very surprised to see that you're not married." Kaname abruptly stated.

"Well, I have no family left and because of that, I'm not expected to do anything. Therefore, I wish to marry someone I love rather than for politics." She explained feeling stupid. Kaname looked at her thoughtfully.

"I agree that you should marry because of love, however, there are so few purebloods like yourself and me." He told her. "It would be a shame to lose your beautiful line if you weren't to marry a pureblood." He summed up. Ran looked down ashamed, she would tell him that she and Rido were very much in love but she knew Rido wouldn't like it. "But I won't stop you from following your heart." He told her after a short silence. She gave him a small smile. Kaname seemed a lot nicer than Rido had made out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to having the same title as another fanfic, whoops, I have changed the title to stop any confusion**

* * *

Rido came back into the ballroom. He frowned when he noticed that Ran wasn't waiting for him. He quickly looked around to find her. His eyes locked onto her and Kaname. His anger reached its boiling point. He had warned her to keep away from him and she hadn't listened. All she had to do was lie to him and say, oh what was the polite thing women said? Oh, they needed to go powder their nose. Why couldn't she tell him that and leave?

Ran felt the tension in the room increase to an almost unbearable level. She looked over Kaname's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she spotted Rido. He was about to lose it.

Suddenly the mirrors cracked. Everything went quite. Everyone looked at Rido. His fists were clenched at his side. Kaname had released Ran and smirked at Rido. Rido started to run towards them. Kaname watched in awe as Ran transformed into a swarm of bats, rushing towards Rido, meeting him halfway. When Ran transformed back, she was holding Rido's fist and pushing him back with her other hand.

"Please don't, they'll kill you. I can't lose you." She whispered in his ear. Rido glared at her before grabbing her arm. She hissed in pain as he dragged her out of the room. Everyone watched in shock. They had never seen Rido lose it like that. They knew he had a short fuse but what had set him off? Kaname glared at his uncle as he watched Ran being dragged away.

Rido dragged her into his study that was close by.

"I told you to stay away from him!" He shouted at her as he threw her down on the floor. She caught herself before she could fall painfully on her knees.

"He came to me, you know I can't deny his request to dance." She told him, standing back up. Rido glared at her.

"You should have made up an excuse!" He roared.

"Well, maybe you should tell everyone I'm yours!" She shouted back. Rido when silent and stared at her. She breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"You know I can't." Rido muttered.

"What are you trying to protect me from? What danger do you seem to think I'm in?" She asked she was getting fed up of his excuses.

"I can't..." He tried to explain.

"Tell me or I walk away!" She interrupted him. Rido froze, he knew she wasn't bluffing, she never did.

"Kaname isn't my nephew, he's not Juri's or Haruka's son." Rido started to explain.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked baffled.

"Kaname is mine and the royal family's ancestor. I awoke him from his slumber, he tried to drain me dry. He didn't have enough strength so he transformed into a baby. Juri and Haruka took him in and raised him as their own." Rido explained and she looked at him in bewilderment. "He wants to kill me Ran, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he used you to get to me." He added looking down. "I would give my life to save you." She suddenly hugged him, holding him close. Rido wrapped his arms around her, his grip tight and secure. She looked up at him, his lips met hers.

Passion started to take over the two. Rido's hands moved down to Ran's firm bottom, feeling it through the soft silk fabric of the dress. In one movement he lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They pulled away for air.

"Ran we can finish this later, there are too many people who could see you in ways that only I should." Rido told her he gently placed her down on her feet. As much as he wanted to carry on, he knew his family's way of entering without knocking. Ran smirked as she watched him trying to calm himself. She had felt his arousal pushing into her thigh when she had her legs wrapped tightly around him. She took his hand and led him to his desk.

"I'll stay hidden, I promise." She said in a hush and seductive tone as she kneeled and nestled under his desk, still facing him. Rido smirked and sat down his chair. He loved how naughty she was especially for someone who looked so innocent. Her hands lightly ran up his legs. His arousal straining against his trousers. He growled impatiently. Her fingers made quick work of undoing his belt and trousers, pulling them and his boxers down enough to reveal his hard manhood.

Her hot wet tongue darted out and licked up his length. Rido held back a moan when they first started their relationship, Rido was convinced she had had partners before, but he soon found out she was a virgin. She still was, Rido wasn't going to push her to give herself to him until she was ready, unlike the other women he had been with in the past. They had yet to go further than oral and touching but it was enough for him, for now. His thoughts were broken by her soft lips around his head, sucking and licking. He bit back his moans as his hands travelled down to hair. Her lips travelled further, taking his large length in her mouth. Her hands holding his hips down to stop him thrusting up when he got more excited.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Kaname. Rido had expected Ran to stop but she kept going. He was glad she was hidden from Kaname's view.

"Where's Ran?" Kaname demanded, glaring at Rido.

"In her quarters." Rido hissed back, holding back needy moans as he touched the back of her throat. He didn't understand how she was so skilled.

"Where are her quarters?" Kaname demanded again. Rido raised an eyebrow, his hand fisting more of her hair, trying to pull her back to stop her. His other hand now resting on his desk.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for you to go there. You may be a Prince, Kaname but walking into a young lady's room while she might be in a state of undress. That would make you no better than a pervert." Rido stated with an evil smirk. Ran started to move a lot faster, sucking harder. Rido almost let a moan slip past his lips. As much as he wanted to stop her because someone was in the room with them, he also wanted her to carry on. He was getting more turned on by the danger of being caught. He could just imagine Kaname's face if he did catch them.

"If you lay one more finger on Ran like you did in the ballroom, I will make you sorry." Kaname hissed before storming out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Rido sank back in his seat, he was so close. Ran kept going, her one hand moving down to his sac. Her delicate fingers running over it before fondling it softly. Rido moaned loudly.

"Ran." He panted out her name between moans. "I'm coming." He warned her. He was about to pull back but she held him down by his hips. He released inside her mouth, his warm seed flowing down her throat. She swallowed his seed before slowly taking her lips from his limb member. Her tongue lapping up any that she missed. Rido breathed heavily and looked down at her. "You naughty girl." He told her with a smirk. "Now go before anyone else storms in." He ordered her. She nodded and quickly left.

She headed towards the kitchen, she wanted some blood tablets to take up to her room. She cursed herself when she saw Kaname outside the kitchens. She watched as Kaname's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Ran, I thought you had gone to bed?" He asked as she got closer.

"I was but I need some blood tablets." She told him, about to walk past him. She felt someone grab her hand, gently pulling her back. She looked back and saw it was Kaname. He frowned as he looked her up and down. He noticed her hair messy, it looking like someone had pulled her hair and with some force too. Her makeup was smudged, it looked like she had been holding back tears. Kaname's heart dropped. Her dress was wrinkled as well.

"What did he do to you?" He asked concerned and she looked at him confused.

"Nothing." She told him, trying to pull her hand free from his tight grip.

"Ran don't lie to me. You look like you've been crying and someone has tried to rough you up. Tried to hurt you." He spoke gently, pulling her closer. Her eyes had watered when she took Rido whole. Her makeup must have smudged because of that. She cursed to herself in her mind. "Did he hurt you?" He asked her with growing concern in his brown eyes that also flashed with ruby. Ran looked at him shocked and quickly pulled herself free with strength she never knew she had.

"No!" She almost screamed at him, her anger flaring. "Rido isn't as bad as you all seem to think, he has been nothing but a gentleman to me." She hissed at him. "He would never hurt me." She added as she turned on her heel to walk into the kitchen.

"Ran, he's no angel, you'll soon see." Kaname told her before sighing and watching her disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she had got her blood tablets she practically ran to her room in case Kaname was still hanging about. She shut her door behind her and sighed with relief before walking over to her dresser. She sat down on the white cushioned leather seat. She realised why Kaname had thought that Rido had hurt her, her makeup was smudged and her hair was messy. She sighed and took off her jewellery and wiped her makeup away.

She was about to undo her dress when there was a knock at her door. She huffed annoyed before opening it. Kaname was standing there. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was starting to feel like she was being stalked.

"Can I help you Kaname?" She almost hissed at him. Kaname smiled, she looked just as beautiful without makeup.

"You dropped this in the ballroom." He handed her clutch bag to her. She gave him a small smile and thanked him as she took it from him.

"You could have given it to a maid to pass on. There was no need for you to come all this way." She told him. "But thank you again." She added as she was about to close the door. Kaname blocked the door with his foot. She looked up at him shocked and slightly frightened.

"Be careful of Rido. It would be a shame if you were to get hurt." He warned her. "But I think he's already done that." He added, his voice turning cold.

"Kaname please leave." She told him without looking at him.

"Ran I know something is going on. Tell me." He ordered and Ran shook her head.

"Leave before you get me into trouble." She ordered back at him. Kaname raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"How would I get you in trouble?" He asked inquisitively.

"Rido has told me to keep away from you, I disobeyed him once and look at how that went. I don't want trouble." She explained and Kaname finally let her shut her door in his face. Kaname frowned and walked away.

Ran took a deep breath, holding the clutch bag close to her. She quickly changed into a silk red nightgown that stopped at her knees. She brushed her hair free of tangles before settling down in her bed.

Rido sat at his desk when Kaname stormed into his study again. Rido sighed irritated and looked up at him. This was getting old now.

"What now?" Rido growled at him.

"What did you do to Ran?" Kaname roared.

"I haven't done anything." Rido said waving him off and Kaname narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then why does she look like she's been roughed up?! Why has she been crying?!" Kaname demanded answers. Rido rolled his eyes, of course, Kaname would think he was hurting her. He was sure that Kaname was still a virgin, saving himself for marriage, the naive little boy. He wouldn't, he able to tell that the wrinkled clothes and messy hair were from sexual fun. Then another thought came to Rido's mind. How did he know what she looked like after she left his study? Rido was now glaring at Kaname.

"I told you it was inappropriate to enter a young lady's chambers." Rido hissed at him.

"I didn't." Kaname told him through gritted teeth. "I was by the kitchen, waiting for some wine when she came down to get some blood tablets." He informed his uncle.

"She must have been having her way with one of the male servants." Rido tried to say as if the thought didn't anger him. He knew she never would but he was hoping the thought would make Kaname back down if he thought she slept around. It was clear that she had caught the Prince's attention. Kaname laughed at Rido.

"Rido you demand loyalty even when you don't return it." Kaname said when he had calmed down. Rido almost kicked himself, Kaname knew him too well. "You would have gotten rid of her a long time ago if she was." He added. "If I find out you are hurting her in anyway Rido, you will be sorry." He hissed at him before walking away. Rido glared at Kaname's back.

The next day Rido had found out that the royal family hadn't gone home from the ball. They had decided to stay. Kaname had caused Juri to panic about Ran's welfare. They were all sitting down at the large dining table, apart from Ran, she had yet to come down. The oak table almost stretched the length of the room. It could easily sit ten people each side. They were waiting for breakfast to be served when Juri spoke up.

"So Rido, would you like to explain who Ran is. Kaname has told me some things about her." She ordered trying hard not snap at him. Rido glared at Kaname and Yuki looked around uncomfortably, she didn't know what to do when they were fighting with Rido.

"She is a pureblood and orphan." Rido told them as food was served alongside blood tablets.

"An orphan? Poor girl." Juri said softly, Rido glared at her. Yuki also looked shocked and upset by the news. Rido's eyes moved to Yuki, no doubt that girl would try to comfort Ran even though she didn't need it. Yuki was too soft to be a pureblood let alone a vampire. Juri and Haruka had been too soft on the girl, she wasn't worthy of her title. If she was Rido's daughter, he would have killed her by now, she was weak.

"You're not taking her in, she's too old to be mothered." Rido snapped at his sister. Juri looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't going to do that." She hissed back at him once she had gotten over the shock. Haruka gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We're just concerned about her brother." Haruka said with a sigh. "Kaname explained Ran's appearance after what happened in the ballroom." He explained. "He also said that you had ordered her to keep away from him as well." He added.

"I did tell her that. I do not wish to lose her loyalty." Rido told them with assuage.

"What happened after the ballroom incident?" Haruka asked.

"I had a word with her and then sent her to her quarters." Rido told them as he took a sip of his blood tablets mix. He understood why they thought the worse of him but they were his family, they could have at least given him the benefit of the doubt. Kaname was poisoning his family, he wished he had never awoken the damned man.

"Ow!" A shout startled everyone but Rido who just sighed. Rido called for a servant. "Stupid table!" They all heard Ran clearly shout.

"Get her a black coffee and send someone to guide her in before she brakes something." Rido told the servant who nodded. Soon another servant came out of the kitchen and walked out of the dining room.

A few seconds later he came back with Ran, holding onto her elbow, letting it go as they neared the table. Ran was wearing a dark red skirt that ended just above the knee, a black baggy jumper that was clearly two sizes too big for her and pink fluffy slippers. Kaname noticed the large black bruise on her leg that was slowly disappearing, she must have hit the table with quite some force. He had also noticed the two scars on her leg. One scar was curved on her knee and the other was a straight line running down her shin.

They could have only been caused by vampire hunter weapons. He frowned, wondering if it was something to with her being an orphan. He hadn't noticed them at the ball, then again scars could be hidden by makeup. They watched her as she blanked them, walking past Rido's chair towards the kitchen. Rido signalled for them to stay quiet. Haruka and Juri glared at the girl who had failed to address them. "Your coffee is being made, sit down." Rido told her and she quickly turned around. The servant quickly grabbed her elbow to stop her from colliding with Rido's chair. Rido held back a chuckle while the others looked at her stunned. The servant led her to her chair.

A second later her coffee was placed in front of her and she quickly took a sip. "Ran look around." Rido told her. She looked at him puzzled and then looked down the table. She squeaked and quickly stood up, bowing her head as low as she could.

"My apologises your majesties for my rudeness and attire." She said quickly, looking down. "I did not realise you were here." She added.

"How could you not?" Haruka asked affronted.

"She doesn't wake up very well." Rido answered she could. "Sit Ran." He then ordered. She quickly sat down, looking down at her coffee. Juri blinked at him, trying to understand.

"You mean she's like this every morning?" Juri asked curiously and Rido nodded.

"Well, that's another fact we've learned." Haruka stated slightly unimpressed. Ran's head snapped up.

"Learnt about me, Lord Haruka?" Ran inquired slightly uncertain about what had been said about her.

"We asked Rido about you." Juri explained and Ran glared at Rido. Juri looked at her baffled, why would she be bothered about that? "He told us you are a pureblood." She added before looking at Ran with soft eyes. "And that you have lost your parents."

Ran suddenly stood up and walked out of the room with her coffee. Rido sighed as he watched her leave.

"Move, you idiots!" They heard her shouting at servants. Juri and the others looked at Rido unease. Juri hadn't meant to upset her, the loss must have been quite recent.

"It's still upsetting for her." Rido gave them a brief explanation, he didn't want to go into detail.

"Should someone go after her?" Yuki asked worried and Rido shook his head. He couldn't stand the sight of such a weak vampire.

"Only if you want to face her anger." Rido told her and sipped his drink. "She blames herself for not being strong enough to save them." He explained with a sigh. They all fell silent, listening to Ran shouting at servants that had gotten in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Rido finally managed to get them to leave. He had argued with Juri, she wanted to take Ran with them, saying she would be better off with a family. Rido had argued that being with a family would make her worse. That Yuki's oversensitive ways and need for answers would upset Ran more than anything else. Juri gave up but told him that either she or/and Haruka would visit regularly to make sure she was ok. Rido glared at Kaname as they all left, he knew that man would twist everything to make him look bad. Rido would have to be careful if he wanted to keep Ran at his side, especially know she had Kaname's attention. Rido himself was surprised that Juri and Haruka hadn't already arranged for Kaname and Yuki to be married. Then again, Yuki was still quite young. But it could be because they were too soft-hearted, they were probably going to let Kaname and Yuki chose who they wanted.

Once he was sure they were gone he rushed to find Ran. He eventually found her in his room, curled up on his bed, hiding under the cover. He smiled and walked up to the bed, sitting on it. "Ran." He called her softly, her head slowly appeared from under the covers. "They've gone now." He told her. She pulled him down and cuddled up to him. He ran his fingers through her hair. No words needed to be said, he knew she just needed comfort, for him to be close to her. He didn't mind, in fact, he liked it sometimes. It reminded him that he wasn't all that bad. He watched her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He smiled, she looked at peace like nothing could touch her. He would make sure nothing would touch her, he would protect her with his life.

The next day, Rido was looking for Ran. He still had to punish her for her little stunt in his study. He eventually found her in the library reading, he would often find her there. He knew she would be too engrossed in her book to notice him sneaking up on her. He licked his lips, looking a predator about to jump on its prey.

Without warning, she was bent over the table with her arms behind her back and her chair thrown across the room. Her book now upside down, closed. She started to panic until she heard Rido chuckling to himself. She growled at him, she had just got to the good part in her book and now he made her lose the page. That really peeved her off.

"Stop complaining my dear." He whispered in her ear, leaning against her body. "You need to be punished." He told her as he handcuffed her hands and Ran looked at him in astoundment. Since when did he have handcuffs?! And why was she being punished?

"What am I being punished for?" She asked him bewildered. She felt her skirt being lifted up over her bottom. She blushed and bit her lip, what did he have planned for her?

"You kept going when Kaname burst through my study doors." He revealed to her. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep my composure when your skilled lips were bringing me so much pleasure." He told her as his ran a finger over her cloth covered sex. He smirked as he eyed the red lace thong. He kneeled down behind her before gently rubbing his nose against her panties. He loved the smell of her arousal. Ran gasped and tried to wriggle out of the cuffs.

His hands travelled slowly up her legs. As he reached her thighs, his thumbs skimmed the side of her thighs before brushing dangerously close to her sex.

"Rido it's not fair to tease." She told him as she whimpered slightly. Rido chuckled and shook his head.

"Punishment isn't fair, my love." He told her as he slowly pulled down her thong, revealing her to him. He could see she was already ready for him. He spanked her hard on her round toned bottom, making her gasp in surprise. "So wet and I have a barely started Ran." He teased her, she knew he had a smirk on his lips, he always did. "Hmm, I wonder what this does." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She was wondering what he meant until his finger gently rubbed her clit, sending shivers down her spine. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"Rido please." She quietly begged him.

"Please, what?" He asked as his finger ran circles around her clit.

"Please stop teasing me." She begged.

"I don't know what you mean." His finger slowly moved up to her entrance. She tried to wriggle back to push his finger inside her but he moved back. He spanked her hard again. "Stay still otherwise I'll just punish you more." He warned her. She inwardly cursed and tried to keep still but the heat was building up inside her. Rido slowly slipped a single finger inside her and stilled. Ran whimpered.

"Please." She begged him.

"Tell me what you want Ran." He told her and she blushed, talking dirty was always embarrassing for her.

"Rido, please, make me scream." She eventually begged him. Rido smirked and slowly moved his finger in and out. Soft moans passed her lips. She knew Rido was up to something, he never gave into her easily unless he had planned something else.

His thumb moved down to her clit and gently rubbed it, making her moans louder. She couldn't take his slow pace any longer.

"Please faster." She begged him and Rido stopped.

"Say it properly." He told her as his tongue reached out and licked up her pink lips. Ran gasped and bit her lip, holding herself still.

"Please master, faster." She almost squeaked out.

All of a sudden, she was on her back, looking down at him in shock. His head between her legs and his hands on her thighs. His hot, wet tongue gave her long lick before his finger reentered her tight sex, moving faster and faster. She moaned louder and louder. His lips now found her clit, sucking on it gently, teasing her. She could feel the heat building up in her stomach, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She wished for his hands to be all over her. He gently nipped at her clit as he added another finger. She couldn't hold it any longer, she was about to orgasm when he stopped. She looked at him flustered, breathing heavily.

"Remember, this is your punishment." He told her with a smirk.

"Please Rido, finish me off, I finished you off." She pleaded with him but he ignored her. He picked up her thong from the floor and put it in his trouser pocket. She could see his arousal begging to be released from their confines. "I'll give you pleasure too." She said in a seductive tone. Rido felt his cock twitch in excitement but he wouldn't give into her, this was punishment.

He started to walk away. "Hey!" She called after him annoyed. "I'm still cuffed here!" She shouted at him. Rido turned at the door as he was about to open it.

"Get a servant to help you." He told her with a smirk.

"At least let have my panties back." She begged him.

"Those were barely covering you anyway." He said as he walked out.

"Rido!" She screamed after him as she jumped off the table. He loved winding her up.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Rido was holding another ball. Juri had found out it was Ran's twentieth birthday and insisted that she had a ball thrown for her. Rido was unsure how Juri had found out but he guessed they must have looked up Ran's family. Juri and Haruka had visited once since the last the last ball to inform them that Ran should have one. Juri had also made the point that Ran would be able to look for possible suitors. Rido rolled his eyes at that comment. She didn't need a suitor, not when she was his. Ran had tried to explain that she didn't want it but Juri never listened. Juri kept stating that it wasn't good that Ran wasn't marrying anytime soon, she should be thinking about settling down and having a family. Juri loved a good party, Rido thought it was because she thought it was romantic with all the dancing. During their visit, Juri and Haruka weren't still sure that Ran was safe with Rido. Despite the fact when they arrived, Ran was throwing a vase at his head while he tried to catch it so it didn't break. Rido couldn't remember what the argument was about now but it was probably over something stupid.

Ran stood behind the curtain wearing a black ball gown. The corset was made from sheer black lace, the back of the corset only covered her lower back, leaving her shoulder blades on show. It showed her cleavage and her breasts were covered with a non-sheer black material that maintained her modesty. Small crimson crystal lace flowers were wrapped around her waist were the skirt flared out. The flowers wrapped up her body, covering the right black non-sheer material of the corset before wrapping around her neck. The flowers then draped over her left shoulder, only just spilling over her light breast. Her right arm was covered in a sheer lace sleeve that flared out three-quarters down her arm. Ran hadn't been comfortable with her upper back being completely on show. She had asked for a sheer white material to cover her shoulder blades, only now showing a small portion of her back in the middle. Scarlet sequins had been added to the sheer white material, making it look like the lines of sequins were tying the flowers down so that they stayed around her neck. Her hair bronze hair had been put up into a low bun, her fringe was swept across her forehead. A few strands of hair had been left free to frame her face. Her eyelids had been painted heavily with flaming crimson glitter and black eyeliner. Her lips had been painted black with ruby shine added in the middle of her lips. She was also wearing black crystal chandelier earrings.

Rido smiled at her softly while they waited for his family to arrive. It was clear that Juri had been in charge of Ran's makeup and hair. Ran hated having her hair up, it made it harder for her to brush the knots out after. Also, she wouldn't have gone that overboard with her makeup, she liked to keep it light and neutral.

"I don't know why you insisted on wearing so much black." Juri spoke up as the royal family appeared. Ran looked and down and Rido pulled Juri to the side, out of Ran's hearing range. He was displeased with his sister for a number of reasons. The first, Ran didn't want this and neither did he. Second, Juri was using the ball to find Ran a husband, she was acting like Ran's mother. "Her birthday is the same day her parents died, that's why she didn't want to do anything. Just don't mention it." Rido told her, that was the third reason. He had tried to tell Juri before but his sister didn't want to know, all she wanted to do was throw a party. Juri looked over at Ran, feeling dreadful. Rido sighed and made his entrance.

Due to it being Ran's birthday ball she had to enter on her own. The royal family followed Rido and then Ran followed. She stood at the top of the stairs, the ballroom had been decorated the same as before. This time, however, there were a lot more men attending, obviously hoping to catch her eye. But she only had eyes for Rido.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, everyone's eyes on her. She held herself tall, not allowing herself to show her nerves. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaname walked up to her. All the men in the room looked away, they knew better than to interrupt the Prince.

"Would you care to dance?" Kaname asked with a small smile. Rido glared at him from a distance knowing Ran wouldn't turn him down out of duty.

"I would love to." She answered with a small smile.

Kaname held out his hand for her and she slowly took it, following him where the others were dancing. A slow song had started as his hand rested on her waist. She blushed lightly as they started to dance. Ran looked around the room as they glided across the room.

"Is something the matter?" Kaname asked her when he noticed she was looking around.

"Everyone is watching us." She admitted blushing.

"No, they're looking at you." He told her and she looked at him shocked. "You look enchanting." He added making her blush even more.

Every now and again she felt Kaname's hand try to wonder down her waist. Every time he did, she would move away from him slightly, she didn't want Kaname to think she was accepting of his advances. Kaname smiled and slowly let her go as the song ended. He was slightly upset about Ran's reluctance to accept his advances but he figured she was most nervous and thought the touches were inappropriate. He took her hand and kissed it softly. She blushed again as much as she hated to.

Rido walked up to them and quickly pulled Ran into another dance. Kaname glared at Rido's actions before walking away, clearly annoyed.

"What did you two talk about?" Rido asked as his hand crept a little lower than her waist as he brought her closer to him.

"He asked me what was wrong because I kept looking around, everyone was staring." She started to explain. "Then he told me that they were looking at me because I looked enchanting." She added and Rido growled lowly. Ran couldn't help but smile as his possessiveness. "Calm down Rido, I'll always be at your side." She whispered in his ear. Rido smirked and spun her around. Kaname watched, jealous that Rido had made her smile and was allowed to place his hand lower than it was meant to. Kaname had tried to slip his hand lower and she quickly moved away from him. What did Rido have over her?

By the end of the evening, she had danced with almost every man there. Rido and Kaname had intervened a few times when some of the men got a little too touchy. She enjoyed the night but she was still upset. She shouldn't have been celebrating today, it felt like she was trampling over her parent's memory. After all, they sacrificed themselves for her. She also didn't like the pressure of having to find a suitor. Juri was acting like a mother to her and she hated it, she was old enough to do as she pleased. As much as she wanted to say that to Juri, it would be out of place and she could be punished for it. Therefore, she had spent the entire time biting her tongue.

Ran yawned as walked down the hallway, heading towards the stairs that led to her room. As she reached the stairs, she leant on the bannister, taking her six-inch black heels off. They killed her feet but she just loved wearing heels.

"Ran." Someone called her name, she turned and saw Kaname standing behind her.

"Can I help you Kaname?" She asked wondering as to why he had followed her here. She hoped he wasn't trying to stalk her.

"Happy birthday." He told her and handed her a box wrapped in glittery light brown wrapping paper. She had never seen wrapping paper like that. Most wrapping papers were bright, colourful and cheerful. Some even had greetings or funny sayings on them. "It reminded me of your eyes." He explained his choice in wrapping paper. She blushed and slowly unwrapped it. She didn't think her eyes were anything special. They were cognac, they weren't light or dark. They were a boring in-between brown to her. Rido would often say stupid things like, when the light hit them they would become ambers glistening, demanding everyone's attention. Ran never agreed with him, she didn't like her eyes. She wished they were ice blue or apple green not just brown.

She opened the small box that was inside and gasped. "Do you like it?" He asked a little worried. She nodded taking the silver, emerald and diamond bracelet out of its box.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed looking at as the light hit the gems. The diamonds sparkled while the emeralds seemed to glow a bright shade of green. She quickly put it back in the box. "I can't possibly accept it Kaname, it must have cost you a lot of money." She said looking down, handing the box back to him. He held her wrist as he took the box from her.

"I have more money than I could possibly need." He told her, taking the bracelet from its box. "Please accept it, a sign of friendship between us." He said as he put the bracelet on her wrist. Ran looked at him with wide eyes and blushing.

"Very well, thank you Kaname." She said with a small smile as he let her wrist go. She never smiled as big or bright as when she was with Rido, it both bothered and annoyed him.

"Can I walk you to your room?" He asked. He watched as she seemed to grow nervous. Was she worried about what he might do or what Rido would do if he found out? He decided not to push her, he didn't want her to become scared of him. Rido had made it clear that he didn't want Kaname anywhere near Ran and Kaname didn't want to push his luck with her. "Only if you're comfortable, I understand if you don't feel it be appropriate." He added and she seemed to look grateful for it.

"I'll be ok on my own but thank you for the offer." She said and curtseyed, he returned a bow. "Goodnight." She turned and started walking up the stairs, holding her heels and the skirt up slightly in one hand and the other moving up the bannister. He watched her until she disappeared down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname walked back to the ballroom where his family was waiting, he had told them he needed some to talk to Ran before they left. Rido had been suspicious but let him go anyway. Rido made sure they left before retiring to his room. He didn't want any surprises when he woke up.

"Did she accept it?" Haruka asked Kaname in a hushed tone as walk to their waiting car, Kaname nodded. "Good, now it means you can tell when she is in danger, feel her emotions and if she takes it off or someone else does." Haruka told him. "We can keep her safe this way without making Rido moody and unpredictable." Kaname nodded again, he could already feel her emotions coming through, she was nervous and excited. He couldn't work out why but it didn't seem to be a bad thing. Haruka had given the bracelet to Kaname to help him work out what was going on in Rido's mansion. Haruka had told him that the bracelet was enchanted, as long as he had the matching pendant touching his skin, he would know what she felt and if she or someone else removed the bracelet. Kaname had placed the matching silver pendant with a large emerald in the middle, in his suit pocket. It allowed him to feel when he chose so he wouldn't get overloaded with Ran's emotions.

Rido walked into his room to see Ran standing there, still in her gown. She smirked at him and beckoned him to come closer with her forefinger. Rido slowly walked up to her curious.

"And what do I owe this pleasure for?" He asked as he took off his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt. Ran untied her hair before rushing forwards to kiss him. Rido smirked as she met his hand and his lips. She looked up at him confused. He quickly shut the door. "Your dress is too beautiful, I'd hate to ruin it." He whispered in her ear, making her blush. He helped her untie the corset and take it off, she also took the earrings out. He smirked at the view that was left before him. Because of the dress being backless, she wasn't wearing a bra. She was only left in a black lace thong. Ran blushed and quickly covered herself up with her hands.

Rido noticed the bracelet, he didn't remember her wearing it during the ball. "Who gave you that?" He inquired, pointing at it.

"Kaname, he forced me to take it. I forgot he put on my wrist." She told him, taking it off. "I won't wear it again, I promise." She added with a smile. Rido shook his head with a sigh.

"Wear it when he visits, otherwise, he'll ask questions." He said with another sigh, Ran nodded and cover herself up again. "Don't cover up." He told her gently, moving her hands to her side. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." He reassured her and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her toned ass cheeks. His tongue licked her lips, asking for permission but she denied him, teasing him. Rido grabbed her ass, causing her to gasp. He quickly pushed his tongue past her parted lips. He explored every inch of her mouth and coaxed her tongue into battling his. He would always win the game of dominance but he enjoyed coaxing her into trying.

They eventually pulled away for air.

"You're wearing too much." She told him with eyes full of lust, gently pushing his dinner jacket of his shoulders. "It's not fair." She added once she got it off him and her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. Rido grabbed her wrists lightly, holding them to his chest and looked into her eyes.

"If we carry on I don't think I could stop myself." He warned her.

"I want you to take me." She told him with a smile before she kissed him, this time with more passion. Rido kissed back and led her over to the bed without breaking away from her soft pink lips.

Once again they pulled back for air, he let her take his shirt off. He quickly kicked his shoes and socks off before laying down on the bed. Ran smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her as he gently placed some bronze locks behind her ear.

"I'm ready, I want you to be my first and last." She told him before kissing his jaw and then down to his neck. His hands moved up the outside of her thighs and then up to her hips. She kissed down his neck until she heard a light moan escape his lips. She smirked against his skin. His hands moved up her curves to her breasts. She moaned softly as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

Suddenly, she found herself underneath him, his hands either side of her head.

"I have to get you ready." He whispered in her ear using a husky tone. She felt shivers run down her back. "Let me do the work then you will ride me." He told her in another husky whisper.

He kissed his way down her neck, licking and nibbling. He left small marks in every place his lips touched. She moaned softly and her legs opened to accommodate him. He shifted between his her legs and grinded his clothed arousal against her, earning a louder moan. His lips moved down to her collarbone. Her hands travelled up his arms, to his shoulders. He slowly kissed down to the valley of her breasts, grinding into her harder. His hands moved from their places either side of her head and cupped her breasts again. He loved the feel of her soft skin against his rough skin. She moaned softly, she could feel her arousal building even more. She had been wet since she came up with the idea to surprise him but how she was soaking wet. No doubt her panties were dripping wet.

Her thoughts were shattered when something hot and wet moved from the underside of her left breast and over her nipple. She gasped at the sensation. Rido smirked and punched her other nipple, both were now hardened. He took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it while his hand pinched and gently tugged on her other. She moaned loudly, he loved hearing her moans, they were music to his ears. He gave her left nipple one final suck and released it with a pop before swapping to the other nipple. His free hand slowly felt down her curves before slipping between her legs. She gasped as she felt his fingers run along the fabric of her panties.

"Rido please." She begged him, she couldn't take anymore.

"Not yet my love." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I want this to be good for you." He told her as he kissed down her body.

He reached the top of her panties, removing them slowly with his teeth. His nose gently brushed against her clit, sending a shiver down her spine and making her gasp at the sudden pleasure. He looked up at her with her panties between his lips. She was blushing and quickly closed her legs, hiding herself from his view. He smirked and threw her panties across the room. "Don't hide from me, you have nothing to worry about." He told her as his hands ran up her legs and gently pulled them apart. He placed soft kisses up her thighs before reaching her sex. He held her hips down as she squirmed underneath him. Rido licked her pink lips between her legs. She moaned softly as she felt the hot and wet tongue touch her sensitive skin.

Without any warning, his tongue darted inside her. She gasped and arched her back in response. Rido held her hips down again as she bucked up into his face. Her hands found his maroon hair, tugging it gently between her fingers, trying to bring him closer. Her moans filled the air. She felt something building up in her stomach. Rido suddenly pulled away, licking his lips.

"Mmm, you taste so good Ran." He told her as he took off his trousers and boxers. She blushed and looked away.

He crawled up her body and kissed her with so much passion, it was like it would be the last time he kissed her. His entered one finger inside her, moving in and out slowly. She used to this, they had done it many times before. She hated the slow he was going. He had worked her up so much, she needed him now. He added another finger, scissoring her entrance, making her wider for his manhood. He wanted to stretch her as much as he could, he didn't want to cause her too much pain. Without her even realising, Rido had rolled over with her on top of him. His hands ran through her hair, moving down to her breasts. They pulled away for air. "Are you sure Ran?" He asked her and she nodded.

He helped her steady herself above his head, she looked at him nervously, she never realised how big he was till then. He seemed a lot bigger now than when she would suck him. She licked her lips at the thought, she loved the taste of his cum. She slowly impaled herself on his manhood. She gasped in pain, her hands held onto his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin once he had completely filled her. "Move when you're ready." He told her, wiping her tears away, trying to sooth her. "Just relax." He added he hated seeing her in pain. He hated it, even more, because causing her pain.

After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her body up before pushing him back inside. She gasped before doing it again. He watched as her movements slowly became faster, watching her breasts bounce. He held onto her hips, keeping her steady, helping her move faster. Her moans steadily got louder as he matched her thrusts, making sure he filled her all the way.

He couldn't take it any longer. Her mind didn't register the change of position until he thrust into her from behind. She was now on her hands and knees and a moaning mess. She felt him thrust deeper and faster. His hands gripped her hips tightly, she knew he would leave bruises but they would be gone as quick as they were made. He grunted slightly as he thrust. She felt the buildup in her stomach again.

Rido leant down kissing up her back until his lips met her neck. His hands moved down to her breasts, groping them roughly. Her moans got louder, he knew she was close and so was he. He felt her tighten around him. She screamed his name as her orgasm racked through her body. Her walls milking him for his seed. As soon as he released inside her, he bit down on her neck. His fangs pierced her skin, leaving his mark on her. He drank slowly as they both came down from their high.

Rido pulled out and Ran fell down on the bed. He rolled her over so she was on her back. She smiled up at him, breathing heavily.

"I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too." He replied as he lay down next to her. He pulled her closer to him, pulling the covers over them. He didn't care his seed was slowly dripping from her sex, they could clean up in the morning. They slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Really sorry about the delay in getting a new chapter up. :( I've been busy studying for my final accountancy exams tomorrow.**

 **I have also put a poll up so you can have a choice of who Ran has a romance with. The result will alter the direction of the story so far. This is due a little bit of writers block and I also want to know what my readers want.**

* * *

The next day, Ran slowly woke up on top of Rido's naked body, her head in his chest. She smiled up at his sleep face before quietly and slowly crawled out of the bed to wash. She was surprised she didn't hurt as much as she thought she would.

When she came back into the bedroom, Rido was sat up in bed, the covers only concealing him from the waist down. She blushed as her eyes met his firm chest. "I didn't hurt too much last night?" He asked looking down, ashamed of himself. "I got a little rough with you." He admitted and Ran got into the bed.

"No, you didn't. I liked it anyway." She told him with blush adorning her cheeks. Rido smirked and pulled her closer.

"You like it rough?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear. She nodded, not trusting her voice anymore. "Next time, we'll see how much you like it." He added. "Go get some breakfast, I'll join you in a bit." He told her as he let her go. She nodded and put a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts on. She didn't care about the servants as she walked down to the dining room.

Not long after, a servant walked up to her and informed her that Kaname would be arriving in an hour to talk to Rido. She told the servant she would tell Rido, she knew he wouldn't be happy about this. Why did Kaname have to come back today? Surely, he could have talked to Rido after the ball?

She rushed up the stairs and into his room. She could hear the shower in the other room. She quickly found the bracelet and put it on. She gently knocked on the door and Rido's voice called for to enter. The steam of the shower hit her as she opened the room.

"Kaname will be here in an hour." She told him and heard Rido growl. Ran sighed, he would probably be in a foul mood all day now.

"Come here." He told her and she slowly approached the shower, agog in what he could possibly want.

Suddenly, he pulled her into the shower. She gasped in disbelief, she was still in his clothes. She looked up and saw his miss-matched eyes were red. Her eyes widened and she moved back against the shower wall. She had never seen Rido like this before, dread filled her body. Rido closed in on her, his hands either side of her head. Her heart was racing. Rido tore the clothes off her body and looked her up and down, licking his lips. Ran took a deep breath as his body pushed up against her.

Kaname felt her panic through the bracelet and ordered the driver to put his foot down. He hoped he could get there before anything happened to her. Rido must have turned on her, he was finally finished with his toy. Kaname was glad at the same time as worried. He was glad because he could take her away, make her his but worried Rido would break her before he could save her.

Rido kissed down Ran's neck, a soft moan escaped her lips. She felt his hand move down her body and grabbed her breast roughly. She gasped from the pain, he was being too rough with her.

"Rido." She whispered, trying to get his attention to make him calm down. He didn't listen, he lifted her up and slammed inside her. She screamed in agony. She held onto him, her nails digging into his skin, wishing it to be over. She felt his fangs graze across her skin before sinking into her neck. He drank as he thrust inside her. She felt her tears run down her face, how could he do this to her? Finally, he finished and pulled away. Ran fell to the shower floor, her legs could no longer hold her weight. She looked up at him as his eyes changed back. He looked at her in alarm and horror.

Kaname felt her pain, what was Rido doing to her? He arrived at Rido's mansion, he didn't bother waiting for the servants to open the door for him. He rushed inside and demanded to know where Ran was.

Rido walked down the steps into the hallway, wearing a black suit.

"Where's Ran!" Kaname shout angrily. Rido raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kaname would storm in like that.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"Don't try and worm your way out of this!" Kaname shouted at him. "You've been hurting her!" Rido laughed and shook his head, trying to hide his surprise. He didn't want Kaname to know what he had just done, he was disgusted with himself.

"Did a servant tell you?" Rido asked. "It was a very passionate night for us, especially with it being her first time." He added with a smirk. Kaname growled, jealousy overwhelming him and looked up to see Ran walking down in a white dress that clung to her figure, pink roses ran down the sides of the dress. She was wearing white heels that matched. Her hair was left down, reaching just under her breasts and showing just how wavy it was. He noticed she was still wearing the bracelet. She kept some distance between herself and Rido and looked down at her feet. Kaname frowned and went to walk up to her. "Why are you here?" Rido asked before Kaname could step forward.

"I have some business I wish to talk to you about." Kaname told him.

"Follow me." Rido sighed and walked to his study. Kaname looked back at Ran and smiled softly. He wanted to take her away from him but he couldn't without evidence. She had no parents to run back to. He would have to take to his father, maybe he could think of a way to free her.

As Kaname and Rido talked, Kaname could tell something was on Rido's mind. He questioned his uncle but he didn't get very far. Instead, Rido pushed to listen to what Kaname had come to talk about.

"An ex-hunter has opened up a school." Kaname started and Rido frowned.

"Where is this going Kaname? I have no interest in hunters." Rido cut in annoyed, this was wasting his time.

"Just listen." Kaname snapped at him, Rido was really starting to aggravate him. "It will be a school for both humans and vampires." He continued and Rido laughed.

"Is that hunter really offering us food on a silver platter?" Rido asked amused and licking his lips.

"No, it's so that we can all work towards a peaceful co-existence!" Kaname stressed, annoyed that Rido only saw humans as food or slaves. Level E's were a pain to get rid of and control so why bother? Rido raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kaname that will never happen. Humans are weak and our prey." Rido told him as if it was obvious. "The only reason I'd agree to such an idea is for the blood." He added with a smirk.

"It's a place to learn, not to feast on blood." Kaname stressed and sighed in annoyance.

"I was hoping Ran would want to join me at the school." He then added and Rido's eyes snapped up at him with a dangerous glare.

"Ran won't be going with you anywhere Kaname." Rido snapped at him.

"It'll be a chance for her to learn new things Rido!" Kaname shouted at him, his anger building. "I doubt she knows more than what her parents wanted her to know." He added crossing his arms over his chest. "She should have the chance or at least make the decision herself." Kaname argued against Rido who carried on to shake his head.

"I don't know what you are up to Kaname but Ran is not leaving here!" Rido shouted at him. "She has plenty of books to learn from if she chooses too!" He then added standing up. "I think you should leave. This school is something I will not back but do as you please, you always do. Leave Ran out of this Kaname. She doesn't need you or anyone else sticking their noses into her life." Rido hissed at him.

"How long till you throw her away Rido?" Kaname asked as Rido passed him to open the study door. Rido froze, turning to look at him. "You've had her for at least two months that we know of." Kaname continued. "That means that she only has a few more months left with you. The school doesn't open for another six months, it'll mean she has somewhere to go after you kick her out." Kaname went on to argue and Rido frowned.

"She's been here for a year, Kaname." Rido said after a short silence. Kaname's eyes widened in shock, Rido only kept women around for six or seven months at a time. Why was Ran any different? "I don't intend on letting her go anytime soon." He then added before signalling towards the door.

"Then why has it taken you this long to take her? She's twenty, she was hardly illegal before yesterday." Kaname questioned but Rido ignored him.

"It's time for you to leave now." Rido said opening the door.

They left the study together and saw Ran sitting in the large lounge. She was sat on a red velvet sofa. Kaname walked up to her, ignoring Rido's glare.

"Ran." Kaname called her name. She looked up at him with crimson eyes. He looked back at Rido annoyed. "Why hasn't be able to get blood tablets?" He asked annoyed.

"I took too much blood from her this morning, blood tablets aren't enough." Rido told him, walking up to Ran and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Kaname stopped him by pushing him back with his arm.

"I'll feed her, I don't want you taking any more blood off her." Kaname hissed and unbuttoned his own shirt, sitting down next to her. Ran's eyes were fixed on Kaname's neck. "Ran." He took her hand and pulled her closer. "Feed." He told her as he pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him before nuzzling into his neck. Rido glared at Kaname the whole time. Ran licked the skin above the vein she wanted. Kaname held back a groan as a shiver went down his spine. Her fangs sank into his neck and she started to drink, another shiver went down his spine. He had never known the act of drinking blood to give such a feeling. Kaname's fingers ran through her slightly curly hair, marvelling at its softness. He was enjoying the fact this was angering Rido.

Slowly, Ran let Kaname go and pulled away from him. Her eyes had return back to their normal cognac brown. She looked down at her hands and Kaname smiled, running his fingers through her hair again.

"I think it's time you left." Rido spoke up, making Ran jump. Kaname frowned, he would have to find time to talk to Ran on her own, find out what was going on and see if she wanted to join the school. He knew that Ran was a little too old to go to school but the ex-hunter was willing to take on some older students, who wanted to learn more than what they had been told by their families. Kaname slowly stood up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ran looked down at the floor as Rido walked Kaname out of the mansion. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Why did she drink his blood? Why!? She screamed at herself inside. Why didn't Rido stop it? If she hadn't been so thirsty she would have stopped him. She was blinded by her own thirst for the first time in her life. She waited for Rido to come back, she knew that Rido would be furious.

Rido quickly sat down next Ran once he knew that Kaname was gone. He felt like a monster after what he did to Ran. He could never forgive himself and he would understand if she didn't forgive him. As much as he hated Kaname feeding her but he deserved the pain it brought him after what he did to her. He wouldn't blame Ran if it was her way of punishing him. He wanted to stop them but then Kaname would know he really loved Ran. He knew Kaname would work it out in time but right now, but Rido wasn't ready for marriage. He wasn't ready for a family, he had to face his demons before he could think about having a child.

He would let her go if she couldn't forget him. 'If you love someone you let them go' repeated in his head. "Ran." He called her name softly and waited for her to look up at him. "I'm sorry." He told her with a pained expression. He knew those words alone wouldn't be enough to make up for what he did. "I never meant to hurt you like that. I never thought I would or that I could." He continued. He was waiting for her to scream at him but she remained silent. "Ran?" He wanted to hurt himself just as much as he had hurt her and even then he would still think he needed to be punished even more.

"Were you in control?" She finally asked him and he shook his head.

"No, no, of course not." He answered her honestly. He wanted to reach out and hug, hold her tight but he doubted she wanted to be near him let alone let him touch her. "The monster inside took over." He tried to explain, he wasn't sure if he could fully explain. "Before you came into the room I was fine and then your scent surrounded me." He carried on and then realised it sounded like he was blaming her. It wasn't her fault at all, it was his, he let his control slip. "I lost control of the monster, all he wanted was you." He tried to shift the blame back onto himself. "He took control and all I could do was watch as I fought for control again." Rido was almost in tears as he told her. Flashes of what happened played in his mind. He was disgusted with himself. Ran looked at him in shock. She had never seen him like this. "I understand if you want to leave and can never forgive me." He told her. "I won't stop you from leaving." He then added.

Why did it feel like she was being stabbed in the chest when he said that? Was this what Rido felt when he watched her feed from Kaname? She hated herself more and more for what she did to him. She remembered looking up at him as she pulled away from Kaname. She saw his pain in his eyes, she swore she also saw fear. Did he fear losing her to Kaname? He should know that she would never leave him for the boy.

Even though what he did played on her mind, she still loved him. She still felt betrayed and hurt but they could fix this. She had no doubt in her mind he was also feeling hurt and betrayed by her. She quickly shook her head and moved closer to him. This time, it was his turn to look shocked. He had expected her to leave. "I'll never forgive myself." He whispered as he pulled her into his lap. "Never." Ran looked up at him and pulled his face down and kissed him softly.

"I can forgive you this once Rido." She told him as she pulled away. "But if it happens again." She took a deep breath. "I will leave." She told him. Rido nodded and held her close to his body. She took another deep breath, taking in his scent. Rido showed her small smile but she knew he was still beating himself up. He couldn't blame her and he won't stop her.

Ran apologised for feeding from Kaname but Rido told her she didn't have to. Rido knew that Kaname wouldn't have left until he got what he wanted. Rido would have killed him if Ran hadn't done what Kaname wanted. The murder of Kaname would cause Rido a lot of trouble, he wouldn't be able to keep Ran and would most likely hunted till he was killed. It would risk Ran's life as much as his own. He wouldn't dare risk her life.

It was best to play along with whatever game Kaname was playing until he knew what that man was up too. Rido knew that Ran didn't fully understand the danger that Kaname brought with him. He hoped she would never have to see what Kaname could and would do to get what he wanted. Kaname had his pick of women so why was going after Ran? It unsettled Rido to no end but until he knew what Kaname's end game was until he could do anything.

As morning drew closer, Rido took Ran to her room. She looked at him confused, they had made love, why did she have to stay in her own bed, alone?

"I don't want to hurt you again." He told her as they stood outside her door. She felt her heartache. "I can barely live with myself now if it happened again I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He explained. "The only thing that is making it bearable is that you forgave me." He added. Ran looked down, trying to hide her hurt.

"But I want you with me." She whispered as he went to walk away. Rido froze and looked back at her.

"You want me!? After what I did?!" He shouted in anger, anger that was for himself, it wasn't meant to be aimed at her. Ran looked away, trying hard not to cry.

"I love you." She whispered and quickly went inside her room. She ran to her bed and jumped onto it, crying. Rido sighed and looked down. She hadn't given him enough time to tell her he loved her too. He was beating himself back up again, he had never meant to shout at her. He stormed off, aiming to get rid of his anger before he lashed out at her again.

As Kaname went home, he felt a number of emotions flood from Ran: fear; sadness; happiness and heartache. What was going on? When he went to his room to settle down he felt the fear and sadness again. He wanted to run over to Rido's but if he did Rido would know he was finding out information he shouldn't. He was worried it would lead to more suffering for Ran. If she was in pain then he would run over and save her. Kaname sighed and got into bed, he would be having words with his father tomorrow.

Kaname cornered his father after breakfast, stressing he needed to talk to him in private. Haruka agreed and led him to his study. Kaname explained what he had witnessed the day before and the emotions that were flooding through to him. Haruka looked concerned, he knew his brother was a dangerous man and could cover his tracks easily. They needed evidence seeing as Ran didn't have any parents to call her back home. Haruka sighed, she was too old to have a guardian so that wouldn't work. He looked at Kaname and watched his son's face fall when he told him that evidence was needed.

"Did gain any information from Rido?" Haruka asked he had hoped that Rido may have slipped out some information he shouldn't have. He knew that Rido was too good to make mistakes but he had often underestimated Kaname.

"He told she had been there a year after I mentioned that Ran should join me at the school seeing as we all thought he wouldn't be keeping her." Kaname told him. "He got rather aggressive towards me for it." He added.

"That's strange. It's not like him at all." Haruka said confused. "Maybe he's going to wed her after all." He added with a small sigh before looking up Kaname. "I hope you didn't fall in love with her Kaname, if Rido wants to keep her, it'll be impossible to take her away." Kaname glared at Haruka, Kaname got what he wanted no matter what, even if he had to kill Rido, he would have her. "He turned down his support for the school I take it?" Haruka asked ignoring Kaname's glare.

"It was like you said, he would only agree if it meant he could hunt them." Kaname answered.

"Look Kaname, I will go there today and find out if he going to wed her. If he isn't then I will tell Ran about your interest to wed her." Haruka told him. "Rido may not agree to let her go but it would make it easier to release her from him if she chooses you." He went to explain.

Ran stumbled around, trying to make her way to the dining room to have breakfast. Rido smirked as he watched her from his seat. As she walked pass, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, chuckling. Ran squeaked and glared at him. Rido smiled slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." He told her, she looked at him confused. "You ran into your room too quick for me to answer you." He explained and she blushed. She was surprised he remembered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." He added and she nodded, she had already forgiven him. She knew that he was angry at himself and was battling with the demons inside. "I was just so angry at myself. I couldn't understand why you still wanted me." He went on to explain. "I still don't understand." He added and her eyes softened.

"I love you Rido, love conquers all, remember?" She said and Rido smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know, my love." He answered and watched a nervous servant set a cup of black coffee down in front of them.

Ran smiled and took a sip.

"Remember how we met?" She asked with a small smile as she looked up at him.

"Yes." He answered her with a small nod. "I couldn't believe you survived the attack." He told her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yet a man who was meant to be as cold as ice and unforgiving saved me." She said taking another sip of her coffee.

"I was going to use you as a follower to start with." He admitted she looked at him surprised.

"What changed that?" She asked curiously. It wasn't often Rido changed his mind on things, then again she couldn't remember a time when he had changed his mind.

"I'm not sure, when you finally woke up, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He told her, looking away in shame. "I wanted to stay with you constantly and then the more I learned about you, the more you won my heart." He continued. Ran smiled and gently tugged his face to look at him. "I never thought you would love me back." He admitted as he looked into her eyes. She kissed him deeply.

"Do you want to know what I fell in love first?" She asked him and he nodded. "Your eyes." Rido looked at her shocked, people were normally creeped out by his miss-matched eyes. "Not only are they beautiful. They show the two different sides of you." She explained, she could have sworn she saw Rido blush. He looked at her with keen interest, wanting to know what she meant. "Your blue shows the cold and unforgiving side of you, the protector who won't stand for someone you love being hurt." Rido frowned slightly when she described him as cold and unforgiving until she explained it was protective side. "Your maroon eye shows the warmth within you, your kindness." Rido smiled and kissed her softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The poll is now closed and I'm going to mean. :'( You'll have to wait and see who Ran will be in. sorry!**

* * *

After breakfast, they got dressed and found out that Haruka had arrived. Rido was getting annoyed by the visits by his family. He just wanted to be left alone with his Ran for once. They both walked down to the hallway to greet Haruka. Rido was in his usual suit and Ran was wearing a teal thick shoulder strapped dress that clung to her body and stopped just above her knees. A sheer green material that seemed to be draped over the front and back of the dress, leaving her arms free. Haruka spotted the bracelet on her wrist and quickly hid back a smirk.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" Rido asked annoyed, receiving a glare from both Haruka and Ran.

"Your majesty." Ran said as she bowed her head.

"I wanted to get to know my future sister-in-law. And wonder why you've decided not to back the new school?" Haruka said plainly. Ran tensed and looked up at Rido, watching and waiting for his reaction.

"And what sister-in-law is that?" Rido asked he seemed to be unaffected by what was just said, ignoring the mention of the school.

"Ran, of course." Haruka answered.

"Ran is not my fiancée." Rido told him with his arms folded over his chest. Ran couldn't help but feel hurt by his answer but she wouldn't let it show.

"Then why is she here? Kaname mentioned she has been here for a year." Haruka asked he seemed unimpressed. "There are plenty of young men who would be willing to take her off your hands." He added and Ran tensed again.

"I enjoy her company too much to let her go." Rido answered, glaring at Haruka's suggestion of marrying her off.

"Then why don't you marry?" Haruka asked he seemed unconcerned about Ran's feelings, talking to Rido as if she wasn't there. Ran could feel her blood boiling, she did want to marry Rido but she wasn't going to let someone decide for her.

"I don't want to marry." Rido told him before turning to Ran. "Please inform the servants to get some drinks ready." He told her and she nodded.

"What about you Ran?" Haruka asked as she was about to leave. She looked at him confused. "Would you like to marry my brother?" He asked her. Ran felt anger rise up inside her even more, so now she existed.

"Well, it seems to you that my feelings don't mean enough for you to consider them until you want something." She hissed at him. Haruka looked at her surprised. Kaname would often comment on her quiet and shy nature. He had just witnessed the complete opposite. Was Rido corrupting her?

"And what would I want?" Haruka asked trying to hide his surprise and keep his voice calm.

"You want Rido to settle down and marry." She told him. "You were hoping I was your answer whether I wanted it or not." She added and walked off, her heeled, open toe, black boots making a soft click as they hit the wooden floor.

Rido smirked at her back before looking back at Haruka. Ran's anger wasn't easy to rile up but when she let it, she had a certain knack of putting people in their place.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rido asked.

"I want to know why you won't back the new school. Also, Kaname has shown interest in her. If you're not wanting to wed her then Kaname will ask for her hand in marriage." Haruka told him. Rido laughed at him.

"She'd turn him down, no matter how many people it would be in front of." Rido told his brother. "She doesn't even like him, she's just polite to him." He added with a smirk and Haruka frowned.

"Why?" Haruka asked confused. Why had Kaname fallen for someone who wouldn't love him back? This was going to be hard work.

"She thinks he's creepy and doesn't like how he's always visiting." Rido told him.

"Then why is she wearing the bracelet he gave her?" Haruka asked, still slightly confused.

"I told her too when he or the rest of the family visited, out of politeness." Rido explained and started walking to the lounge. "The drinks will be ready by now." He added as he walked. Haruka followed with a sigh. If Ran really didn't like Kaname then he would end up put the girl into a one sided relationship but it was better to be loved than hurt.

Ran was sat on the red velvet sofa next to the fire. Rido smirked and sat down in the black leather armchair opposite her. Haruka sat down in the other black leather armchair by Rido.

"Ran." Rido called for her, taking her attention away from the fire. "It appears that my nephew has taken a liking to you." He told her and she sighed before looking Haruka.

"Please inform Kaname that I'm not interested in him and do not wish to marry him." Ran told Haruka firmly.

"But..." Haruka started but was cut off by Ran raising her hand.

"I refuse to marry for power or money." She told him quickly and stood up. "Please excuse me." She said politely and walked away. Rido smirked again before looking at his brother.

After an hour, Haruka finally left, Rido wasn't sure that he got the message that Ran didn't want to marry his son. He didn't have the power to remove Ran from his home anyway. They argued over the new school too. Haruka suggested they got Ran's opinion on it too, seeing as she was a pureblood. Rido had refused to let him, no doubt Ran would have spat something insulting in Haruka's face if he had.

Rido walked up to Ran's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"I don't think we'll be disturbed for a while." He told her with a smirk. "But first, let's get something to eat." He added with a smile. She nodded and let him take her hand, leading her to the dining room.

As they finished their food, they walked to the lounge. Rido watched as Ran knocked over a book. He felt heat rushing down as she bent over and revealed she wasn't wearing panties. Ran acted completely oblivious to the show she just put on for him. He had never known her not to wear panties before. Rido felt his mouth go dry as his eyes followed the sway of her hips before she sat down on the large red velvet sofa.

"Is something wrong, Rido?" Ran asked innocently. Rido shook his head quickly and sat down next to her. His hand moved down to her thigh, stroking it gently. He looked down at her with hungry eyes, hungry with lust. That's when he noticed her nipples straining against the material of the dress. He swallowed, what was she doing to him?

Without any warning, she straddled his lap, facing him. Rido froze, what was she up to? He didn't want to hurt her again. Due to her position, her dress had ridden up to her mid-thigh.

"Not here." He whispered in her ear.

"Why not?" She asked with a smirk. She quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled his hard manhood out. He had decided to go commando too today, this made her smirk even more. Her hand slowly stroked his member.

"Too many servants." He groaned as she touched him. "Only I can see you like this." He added as he ripped the dress off her. She gasped and covered herself up, blushing. "Don't be shy, you wanted this." He said with a smirk, pulling her arms to her side. He took in the sight in front of him.

A male servant walked in and froze at the sight of his masters. His eyes wide in fear, he was sure to be punished for walking in on them. Rido glared at the servant who quickly ran out of the room. "Let's go to my room." Rido told her and held her as he ran to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

He threw Ran down on the bed and quickly removed his own clothes. Ran watched him with heavy blush adorning her cheeks. "I want to find out how rough you like it." He said with a smirk, he was going to take it slow with her. He didn't want to push her too much. "On your hands and knees, facing away from me." He ordered her and she did as she was told. He smirked to himself as he retrieved one of his many toys.

Ran felt something travelling up her inner thigh. "Spread them more." He ordered her, she spread her legs till he had the perfect view of her weeping sex. She gasped as leather stroked against her sensitive lips.

"Rido, what..." She was cut off by a whip smacking her bottom.

"Silence." He warned her. Ran looked back at him and he whipped her. "Face forward." She listened to him, trying to work out what he was going to do to her. "You can only speak when you're begging me to take you." He told her. "On your knees, hands behind your back." He then ordered and handcuffed her before blindfolding her as well.

Rido climbed on the bed behind her, on his knees. His manhood pressed against her back while his hand found her soft yet firm breasts. "I am your master." He whispered in her ear, making a shiver go down her spine. He gently pulled on her nipples, making her yelp in surprise. Her body felt so much more sensitive when she was blindfolded. "You will do as I say or you will be punished. Understand?" Ran nodded but that wasn't the answer that Rido wanted. He had placed many toys out next to the bed, he wouldn't need all of them but he liked the choice. He leant over and picked up what looked like a large ring. He smirked as he turned it on. Ran felt something vibrate over her skin before reaching her nipple, making her moan softly. "Understand?" He asked again.

"Yes, Rido." She answered but it still wasn't good enough.

"Try again." He told her as the ring found her clit. She gasped in shock, moaning loudly. She had never felt like this before.

"Y-yes master!" She almost cried out between moans. Rido smirked and moved the ring away from her. Ran breathed heavily, trying to regain control over her shivering body.

"I will make you beg but first..." He told her before sliding in a dildo into her hot wet entrance. Ran moaned softly as it filled her. He then got off the bed and pulled her hair to make her face him. "Suck me." He ordered as he guided her lips to his tip. He felt her tongue tease him.

She gasped at the dildo suddenly started to vibrate, he must have a remote for the damn thing. The vibrations got stronger the longer she left his manhood unattended. "Ran, if you orgasm without my permission, you will be punished." He warned her. "Suck me now." He ordered again. Ran's lips slowly swallowed his tip, trying to hold back her release. She was relieved when he turned down the vibrations.

Rido groaned as her moans sent more pleasure through him as her lips moved up and down the length of his manhood. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He would have to make her beg for him.

He pulled himself from her mouth. She was pulled into his lap once he got on the bed. His manhood was settled between her toned cheeks. One hand cupping her left breast while his tongue played with her right nipple. She gasped as the vibrator was set on the highest setting. "Beg me and you can your release." He told her before sucking on her nipple.

"Rido..." She gasped before her left nipple was pulled harshly, giving her the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"Wrong." He whispered against her skin.

"M-master." She stuttered, biting her lip. "Please." She begged him.

"Please, what?" He asked as hand left her breast and moved down to play with her clit. Her head flew back as she let out a load moan.

"Please fuck me, master!" She cried out, she was so close to her release.

As quick as she said those words, the vibrator was removed and she was on her back. Her breasts were pushed up due to her hands still being cuffed behind her back. He smirked at the image in front of him.

He decided to tease her even more. He gently rubbed his tip against her wet folds. "Master, please!" She begged again. "I need you!" Rido smirked before pushing inside her. He groaned softly as her heat surround him. His thrusts started slow. He watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. He licked his lips at the sight, her soft moans were music to his ears. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust faster and harder. Her moans became louder as she got closer to her release. He couldn't hold on any longer, releasing moments after her.

He smirked at her as he uncuffed her and took off her blindfold. Ran breathed heavily and smiled at him. Rido pulled her close to his body as they lay in bed together.

"I love you." He told her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She told him as they pulled away for air.

A few days later, Rido sat with Ran for lunch. She looked at him confused as he kept smirking at her. As they eat Ran could feel her eyes getting heavy, she tried to fight it, she didn't want to fall asleep in her food. She didn't want to fall asleep when she and Rido were finally alone.

Kaname felt her worry as she drifted off to sleep. He wondered what made her worry so much. His father informed him the day before that Rido had a strong hold over her. He was also able to find out that Rido had no interest in marrying her which made Kaname feel more at ease even though she had said that she would turn Kaname down. Kaname was sure that once she was free of Rido, she would accept his advances. He grew concerned when someone other than herself removed the bracelet. He rushed to his father and informed him, he worried for Ran's safety.

Rido sat in a throne-like seat watching Ran. Her wrists were chained above her head, only her toes were able to touch the ground. She was only wearing black lace panties. He smirked as he saw her coming round. He didn't really want to use drug her to knock her out but he wanted to see her reaction. He had blindfolded and gagged her.

It took Ran a little while to regain her senses, once she had she realised she was chained up and blindfolded. She tried to shout for help when she noticed she was gagged. Fear welled up inside her and she started to struggle to get free. Rido watched amused. He loved how her breasts bounced with her movements but he didn't want to scare the poor girl to death.

"You're finally awake." He said calmly. He watched her stop her struggle and calm down. She recognised his voice, she didn't have to be scared anymore. However, she couldn't help feel hurt that he knocked her out to do this. He should have known she would have done this willingly. She heard Rido moving about the room. "I know why you're wondering why I did this. Why I knocked you out for this, hm?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She nodded as she couldn't speak. "Punishment." He told her as his hand ghosted down her left breast. He could tell her eyes were wide under the blindfold. "Punishment for attracting my pathetic nephew's attention." He hissed into her ear. She took a deep breath. She was sure that Rido wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Suddenly pain ran across her bottom, he had hit her with a whip. She whimpered from the pain. Rido smirked and whipped each cheek till they were red, showing his hard work. He stepped around her body so he was now facing her. "You're so beautiful." He told her as his hand cupped her cheek. "You will always be mine." He hissed at her, his hand ran down to her right breast. He cupped it before gently running his finger over the hardened nipple, teasing her. "You will bear me, my child." He told her, his hand then moved down to her toned stomach. The thought of her pregnant made Rido's problem worse. He didn't think he could get any harder. He quickly removed her panties, holding them up to his nose. He could smell her arousal on them. He smirked and threw them to the side, she wouldn't need them anymore.

A knock on the door disturbed them. Rido growled and marched over to the door, ready to kill whoever had interrupted him. The maid almost screamed as Rido glared at her after he almost took the door off its hinges as he opened it. She could hear muttering before the door slammed shut. "It looks like my brother and sister have come by for a visit again. We'll have to finish this later." He told her stroking her cheek. "But first." He whispered in her ear. She could hear things being moved about. "Open your legs." He ordered her. She slowly opened her legs for him. She felt his fingers ghost across her folds. "Perfect." He muttered to himself.

A moment later, she felt herself being filled. She moaned into the gag, almost closing her legs. She heard movement, if it was Rido who was filling her then who or what? Rido closed her legs. "When I come back, that toy better still be between your thighs." He warned her. "Enjoy." He whispered in her ear as it suddenly vibrated. Her eyes widened, he had a remote for it?! She wondered if he would play around with it and make her suffer. The speed quickly increased, he was certainly going to make her suffer.


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like hours had gone by when the door opened. She was so close to letting the vibrator fall. Rido had been continuously increasing and decreasing the speed to tease her. She wanted him so bad, she had held back her orgasm knowing he wouldn't be happy if he hadn't witnessed it. "Would Kaname really want to marry her now?" She heard Rido's voice.

Was he letting someone else see her like this? She whimpered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What have you done to her Rido!?" She heard Haruka's voice and he sounded outraged. She struggled in her bonds, a pathetic attempt to try to cover herself and tears started to fall.

"I haven't done anything!" Rido was getting fed up of being accused of hurting her. "You interrupted our fun!" He shouted back.

"More like your fun!" Haruka shouted back. "I'm removing her from your home Rido!" Ran stilled, breathing heavily. The vibrator suddenly stopped and her head dropped in relief the toy had stopped.

"Don't you dare brother!" Rido shouted at him, sounding a lot closer than before. "You don't understand!"

"You're lucky I don't have you executed for this Rido." Haruka hissed at him. "Release her or I will." He added. Panic filled Ran's body. She didn't want to be taken away from him, why didn't they listen!? "Now get out of my way!" He shouted.

She heard Rido move and someone release her hands. Someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to fight them off, panicking and crying. "Shhh, Ran, you're safe now." Haruka tried to calm her, during the struggle the vibrator fell from between her legs. Haruka's eyes widened, he was glad she was still blindfolded. She managed to break free and pulling the blindfold and gag off. She curled up in the corner of the room, trying to cover herself. Haruka called for Juri and for her to bring a blanket. Ran couldn't see Rido anywhere, she was starting to panic even more.

Juri walked in with a sorry expression. She slowly approached Ran, holding the blanket out for her. She slowly wrapped it around Ran's shoulders.

"It's ok now, darling." Juri spoke softly and Ran shook her head.

"Rido." She tried to call him but it can out as a whisper. Juri looked back at Haruka.

"He won't touch you anymore, you don't have to see him anymore." Haruka told her but she shook her head.

"Want. Rido." She managed to whisper out and they looked at her confused and worried. Was Rido's hold on her stronger than they thought?

"Ran, he was hurting you." Juri told her softly. They were worried that Rido had been doing this for so long that Ran thought it was normal.

"No." She shook her head. "Love." She told them, rocking slightly, pulling the blanket even tighter around her. Juri looked at her concerned and then looked at Haruka. What had Rido been telling her to make her think this was love?

"Stay with her, I'll get Rido." Haruka told Juri before leaving the room. Haruka wanted to show Rido what he had done to her. He wanted Rido to feel guilty for once.

Juri tried to move closer to Ran but she just curled up even more. They heard footsteps approaching. Rido appeared in the door. He looked so upset and he slowly approached her, kneeling in front of her.

"Ran." He said her name softly. She was about to move closer to him when he put his arm up to stop her. She looked at him confused and hurt. Rido took a deep breath. "You need to go with them." He told her and she shook her head and held onto his arm. "I have a plan to get you back but I need you to play along." He whispered into her ear as he gently pulled his arm free. Ran curled back up and watched him leave, silently hoping his plan would work.

Juri slowly approached Ran again and put her arm around her.

"Let's get you out of here." Juri said softly and helped her stand up.

"What about my stuff?" Ran asked as they walked out of the room, curling the blanket tightly around her body. "I need to get dressed." She then stressed to Juri.

"Your stuff will be sent to us." Juri told her. "Don't worry about getting dressed, you can dress when you get to ours." She added and Ran shook her head.

"No, I need to get dressed." Ran told her again and started walking towards her room. Juri went too rushed after.

"Juri, she's clearly uncomfortable." Haruka told his wife, grabbing her arm before she could run after Ran. "Let her get dressed, I don't think it helped that I saw her in ways I shouldn't have." He added looking down. Juri nodded and they waited for her to come back. Juri had noticed the interior of the room Rido had her tied up in, she only hoped her husband freeing her as she was, wouldn't upset Ran too much.

Ran came back wearing a black dress with three-quarter lace sleeves that reached her knees. The bodice clung to her before flaring out at her waist. The black material only went up to her collarbones were it was replaced with black lace that went up to her neck. Her feet were adorned with black heels and her hair had been braided loosely over one shoulder. She walked over to them like nothing had happened.

"Let's go." Ran told them before she carried on pass them. Haruka frowned while Juri looked at her with sad eyes.

They all got into the black limo, Ran refused to look in Haruka's direction. She felt hurt that Rido had willing showed Haruka her body, it almost made her feel sick.

"I found this on the floor." Haruka finally spoke up. Ran slowly looked in the man's direction and then at his hands. He was holding the bracelet that Kaname had given her. She slowly took it from and thanked him before looking out the window. Juri looked at Haruka worried.

"Ran none of this is your fault." Juri tried to reassure her and place her hand on Ran's. Ran flinched but didn't look back at her. "Ran, talk to us, please." Juri pleaded with her. Ran slowly looked at her.

"I need time to think." Ran said, it barely came out as a whisper. Juri nodded and sighed before looking at Haruka.

The rest of the journey was silent. Juri and Haruka exchanged worried glances as Ran looked out of the window, her facial expression blank.

Once they had arrived, it took a bit of coaxing to get Ran out of the car. Juri took Ran's hand, trying to reassure her. Haruka entered the mansion first to find Kaname waiting for them.

"What happened?" Kaname asked and Haruka silenced him by raising his hand as Juri and Ran entered the hallway. Kaname's eyes landed on Ran. On the outside, she looked like nothing had ever happened but her eyes looked sad and pleading, filled with pain. It broke Kaname's heart to see her like that. He walked up to her for her to only flinch away from him. Juri looked up at Kaname with worried eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat and drink." Juri said as she guided Ran towards the dining room. Kaname spotted the bracelet in Ran's hand, why wasn't she wearing it?

Haruka signalled for Kaname to follow him, not wanting to be within earshot of Ran or Juri. Haruka led him to his study and sat down with a sigh.

"What happened?" Kaname asked once he had shut the door.

"Sit down." Haruka told him, Kaname looked confused but sat down anyway. "You were right to worry about her welfare." He added after a long sigh. "Rido was using her as a toy so to speak." He was trying to explain it without sound vulgar. "He didn't even care that I saw her in that way when he led me to her. I will not tell exactly what I saw, that is up to Ran to say. She will struggle with this at first." Kaname nodded in understanding. He was glad she was free from him but anger filled his veins because she still got hurt because they weren't fast enough. "I have a feeling that in front of us, she will act like nothing happened but really it'll be hurting her every day." He went on to explain.

"I will be there for her." Kaname said with determination.

"No, Yuki will." Haruka said shaking his head. Kaname glared at him annoyed. "Hear me out." Haruka said quickly. "You saw how she flinched away from you. She did it to me too, she fought against me when I was setting her free. She's scared, I feel it's best we kept our distance until she's ready to be near us." Haruka explained and Kaname sighed.

"You're right but I just want to help her." Kaname said.

"Me too, we'll let her settle in and calm down before we all talk to her about what happened." Haruka said looking down at the paperwork at his desk. "You may go." He added and Kaname left.

"At least drink some blood." Kaname heard Juri plead. He looked into the dining room to see Ran sat down with food and blood in front of her. She was just staring at it. Yuki was sat next to her, trying to encourage her. Kaname stepped in and they quiet.

"Nii-san!" Yuki called him happily. "Ran won't eat or drink." She told him as she ran up to him and Kaname nodded. "I'm worried."

"She's been through a lot Yuki, will you help look after her?" Kaname asked.

Suddenly, Ran turned into a swarm of bats and flew straight at Kaname. Yuki was scared by it and ran to her mother. Ran materialised in front of Kaname with her fangs bared at him.

"I don't need looking after." Ran hissed at him before storming off. Kaname sighed and looked at his mother and sister.

"Yuki, why don't you go find Ran, make sure she doesn't get lost?" Juri asked Yuki and she nodded before running after Ran. "Kaname you need to more careful." Juri told him once Yuki was gone.

"I was trying to help." He argued back and Juri sighed annoyed.

"Just stay away from her still she's settled." She told him and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Rido hated himself for letting her go but he had no choice. If he fought to keep her, he would risk Ran getting hurt. He didn't care if he got hurt or killed Haruka or Juri but he knew Ran would try to stop him. She was too caring in that way but he never saw it as a weakness. She cared about who she loved and he knew she would think that he would hate himself if he hurt Juri or Haruka. But the truth was he hated Haruka for taking Juri from him when they were younger. He hated him even more now that he was taking Ran away from him. He hated Juri for choosing Haruka over him and now that hate was strengthened by her helping Haruka. But what made it worse was they were doing this for Kaname. Rido wanted to keep Ran safe.

He had a plan to get her back, a plan where she would be safe while he killed them. She wouldn't have to see him do what he had to do, she would still love him. He had to bring his followers together, together they would attack the mansion that Haruka and Juri called home. He knew that if he stepped close enough for them to sense him they would hide Ran. Hide her to keep her 'safe' when the real threat was their precious Kaname.

Rido never understood them. Kaname was flesh and blood but he was not their son. That man had lived long enough to be on his own and find a bride. But they took him in and kept him in their home and now he was stealing his Ran. Kaname was poisoning their minds, turning them against their own brother. Betraying their own brother. Enough was enough. He would have Ran back no matter what. It was time to call on his followers.

A few days later Ran was sat on a stone bench in the gardens, Yuki was sat next to her.

"Why do you dress so formally?" Yuki inquired as she eyed Ran's black high-collared knee length dress and heels. Always she seemed to wear was black, Yuki wondered if that was the only colour her clothes were in.

"I am staying with the royal family, I have to be formal." Ran answered and Yuki sighed.

"Mother said you would be staying for a while, why don't you relax?" Yuki then asked and Ran looked at her confused. "How about I give you make over!" Yuki shouted happily and pulled Ran up to her feet before she could say no.

Yuki took Ran up to her room before going straight to the closet. Ran sighed and sat down on the bed, watching Yuki going through her clothes. She hoped Yuki wouldn't leave them in a mess. By the end, Ran was wearing a pair of light blue demin ripped jeans, a grey hoodie with a diagonal zip which still showed off her body but was still slightly baggy and black combat heeled boots. Ran looked in the floor length mirror, unsure if it was right to be so casual. Yuki then pulled Ran over to her dresser. "Now for hair and makeup!" Yuki said happily. Yuki finished and Ran now had a twisted ponytail, winged eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. "What do you think?" Yuki asked with a smile and Ran looked nervous.

"Are you sure it'll be ok to be casual like this?" Ran asked her worry was clear in her voice and Yuki nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's show mother." Yuki said excited and Ran was dragged off again.

Ran had finally escaped Yuki and was now sat in the library, reading. She hadn't heard the door open, she was too engrossed in the book. Kaname spotted Ran across the room. He was surprised to see her dressed so casually. He smiled to himself, she still looked as beautiful there as she was in a gown.

He walked up to her and cleared his throat. Ran jumped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about thinking you needed to be looked after." Kaname spoke softly.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I'm sorry Kaname-sama." She replied and Kaname shook his head.

"Don't call me that." He told her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry Kaname." Kaname smiled and sat down next to her.

"Here." He passed her the bracelet he had given her. "You dropped it when you turned into bats." He told and watched as she put it on. "It's an impressive ability." He added and watched her blush again.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm glad to see you've settled in now." He said trying to make conversation. Ran looked confused and then down at her outfit.

"Oh, this? Yuki wanted to give me a makeover." She told him. "She wanted me to be more casual." She explained and Kaname smiled.

"Good, you don't need to be formal with us anymore. Mother wants you to feel at home here." He told her and she looked down at the book.

Her home was with Rido. She had been wondering about his plan since she had come here. She wanted to know what was going and when he was going to take her back. Kaname sensed her sadness. "What's wrong Ran?" He asked her. "I'm sorry if I reminded you of your parents." He added quickly. Ran nodded, he must have thought that she felt home was where her parents were.

"It's ok Kaname." She said with a soft sigh. He gave her a small smile and gently placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him.

"Ran I won't lie to you." Kaname started. "I am in love with you." He told and she looked at him a little shocked, she knew he was interested her but she didn't know he was in love with her. "But I won't rush you into anything. However, I would like to get to know you better, maybe take you a date?" He asked her. Ran started at him, she didn't want to because of Rido but he told her to play along. "I would like to take you out tomorrow night for dinner." He carried on.

"I think that would be nice." She replied after a short pause. "What will be the dress code?" She asked nervously and Kaname smiled happily.

"Elegant." He told her and the kissed the back of her hand, making her blush. "I will be waiting for you at seven in the hall." He added before standing up. "Goodbye." He added and left. Ran sat there trying to take in what happened, she hoped Rido would be able to forgive her.

The next day she spent the whole day trying to find something to wear. She had asked Yuki what Kaname's favourite colour was, red. She managed to find a floor length, off the shoulder carmine dress. The maids pulled the corset back as tight as they could, she wondered how she could still breathe. She put her hair in a half up, half down style, letting her curls fall free. She put some ruby earrings in before she put on some silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She quickly put some light pink lip gloss and slipped into her dark red heels. She took a deep breath and picked up her red lace clutch bag that matched the red lace that covered the dress.

When she entered the hall she saw Kaname waiting for her in a black dinner suit. She blushed and smiled when she saw his eyes widen.

"Is this ok?" She asked looking nervous.

"You look magnificent." He told her and gently took her arm. "Shall we go?" He then asked and she nodded, with a small smile.

They arrived at a restaurant, a very expensive restaurant. She felt a little out of place, of course, she was a pureblood and lived a life of luxury, but she hadn't been out many places before. A lot of the staff and customers looked over at them and bowed their heads at Kaname. She couldn't help noticing the glares from some of the surrounding women. Kaname seemed the sense her unease and gently squeezed her hand. He led her to a candlelit table by the window which looked out onto the ocean. She smiled as she sat, she loved the view. Her smile grew as she saw the menu, it did world foods, she missed trying all different types of food. Her father was Spanish, he was always making different Spanish foods. Her mother was the same, she made Greek dishes, mostly ones she ate as a child. She loved it. Kaname smiled slightly at the large smile that adorned her features.

Kaname ordered them champagne as they decided on their food. Ran chose the paella while Kaname chose takoyaki. "Being adventurous." Kaname commented.

"My parents weren't Japanese, my father was Spanish and my mother was Greek so I got try a lot of different foods." She told him with a small smile.

"Interesting." He said as he took a sip of champagne.

"I see you're a fan of seafood." She spoke up after a short silence.

"I'll eat most things but I do enjoy trying Yuki's creations in the kitchen. She enjoys cooking but sometimes she isn't that good." He told and Ran nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you went with red." He then added as he looked her up and down. Ran blushed.

"I asked Yuki what your favourite colour was." She admitted with a sheepish smile. She noticed how Kaname remained many stoic, not showing much emotion. It annoyed her to no end. If you love someone you should always show your emotions to them. You don't shut them out.

"Is something wrong?" Kaname suddenly asked her.

"It's nothing." Ran answered quickly. Kaname frowned and his hand reached out to touch hers. She looked at him confused.

"Ran you can tell me anything." He encouraged her.

"Well, you don't seem to be as open anymore." She admitted looking down at her hands. Kaname moved his hand quickly as their food arrived. Ran let out a small sigh before she started eating.

"Ran I'll explain when we get home, ok?" He told and she nodded, not wanting cause a scene.

For the rest of the evening, they didn't speak very much, mostly small talk. Kaname wondered if it was a good idea taking her out not long after what happened. He had hoped she would be flirting with him after he went to all the effort but all he could feel from her was anger. He couldn't work out why. He was glad she was wearing the bracelet or he wouldn't have an idea how she was feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ran what's wrong?" Kaname asked again once they were home. Ran sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't understand you." She said bluntly and he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to understand what she meant. Had he done or/and said something to confuse her?

"Here you show your emotions, I can tell what you're thinking but at the restaurant you were stoic. I couldn't read you at all. I didn't know if you were happy or sad. I couldn't even tell if you liked your food Kaname. I don't like that, I like it when I see what you feel." She told looking down at the floor. Kaname looked at her with wide eyes. "I know it sounds stupid that I'm getting worked up by that but it did hurt me Kaname." She added and started to walk away.

Someone grabbed her wrist and she looked back at Kaname.

"I'm sorry, I never meant you make you feel like that." He said with sad eyes. "Never think that your feelings are stupid." He added and pulled her closer. "You can tell me anything, no matter how big or small and I'll never think it's stupid." Ran looked up at him in surprise. "I don't show my emotions in public because other vampires and vampire hunters will use it against me." He explained. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Shall we sit in the lounge and have a coffee?" He suddenly asked her. "It seems we find it easier to talk when we're here." He added and she nodded with a small amount of blush covering her cheeks.

He led her into the lounge and ordered for coffee to be made for them.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for tea." Ran commented and Kaname smiled.

"I'll have either or, why did you think I would take tea?" He asked amused, the library was the last time they had had contact with each since her outburst in the dining room.

"Ri..." She stopped herself and looked away. "He used to have tea." She whispered and Kaname sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok, he won't touch you while I have breath in my body." He told and she nodded. Why did she have to think about him? It only made her heart ache more.

"Anyway, I will be leaving here in five months to attend a school." Kaname told her as their drinks arrived. Ran looked at him shocked, had she just had a date with a minor?! "Relax, I'm eighteen." He told her, he seemed to understand her worry and shock. Ran smiled and blushed.

"So why will you be attending school?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, the school is being set up by an ex-hunter." He started to explain before Ran cut him off.

"Are you sure that's safe?" She asked with apprehension before taking a sip of her coffee. Kaname never understood how she could start drinking it straight away. Didn't it burn her? Kaname shook his head.

"No, it's safe. He wants to create a school for both humans and vampires." Kaname went on to explain, Ran looked completely perplexed. "We'll be working towards a peaceful co-existence." He added but Ran still looked confused.

"I don't understand how that would work." She admitted. "I grew up with humans being food or slaves." She went on to explain herself. Kaname frowned, slightly annoyed she thought like that but before he could say anything she carried on. "Personally, I don't like using them for food or turning them into Level E's. But I've had the luxury of feeding off my parents and aristocrats. How would this work for the lower levels?" She asked and Kaname looked at her shocked. He hadn't expected her to think like that, he was use to pureblood woman being brought but to believe their parents every word. That meant every time something that was different from what their parents taught them, they would immediately dismiss it or argue against it.

"We're starting one step at a time. I will go there and there will be a small group of aristocrats who share the same vision." Kaname explained. "If all goes well then it will phase out to more and more vampires." He continued.

"So you'll be going in September?" Ran asked as she finished her coffee.

"I was hoping that you would like to come with me." Kaname said with a small smile. Ran tensed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Kaname." She said after a short silence. The school was run by an ex-hunter and even though he was willing allowing vampires into the school, it could still be a trap. She hadn't been near a hunter since her family was attacked.

"Why not?" He asked with a small frown. Ran looked down at her empty cup, she wasn't sure she would feel safe there with a hunter about. Kaname then remembered the scars on her leg and the report of her family's death. They were attacked by hunters but the hunters denied any involvement in attacking Ran. They were only there to kill her parents. "Ran, Cross Kaien isn't like those hunters that attacked you and your family." Kaname tried to reassure her. "How about this then..." He said when he realised reassuring her wasn't working. "Why don't we meet Cross first?" He asked her and she looked at him nervously. "It only has to once and then you don't have to again. I won't push it after if you don't want to go." He told her. His offer seemed fair but she was scared that the man would turn on her. She thought for a moment.

"Ok, only once." She gave in and Kaname gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." He said, making her blush.

Over the next few days, Kaname made plans to visit Kaien at the new school. Ran hadn't been overly keen to go to the man's house when he offered they could meet there. Kaname had given Kaien a little insight into why Ran was so nervous about meeting him. Kaien then suggested they'd meet on the school grounds. It would allow Ran to see what the school was going to be like before choosing what she wanted to do.

"Ran are you ready?" Kaname asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. It had been a week since they had made the plans to meet Kaien. A nervous Ran stepped out of her room wearing: pale demin three-quarter length jeans, a baggy light blue vest top, and white trainers. Her hair had been placed in a twisted bun to keep it off her neck and she had decided not to wear any makeup. Kaname was pleased to see her face natural, she didn't need makeup to make her look beautiful. Although he was surprised that she wasn't in a formal dress. When he asked her why, she mumbled something along the lines of 'it would be easier to run if she had to'. She looked at him nervously, chewing on her lip. "If you carry on, you'll cut your lip." He warned her as her fangs poked her full light pink lips. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded.

Kaname held out his hand for her, she slowly took it and let him led her outside to the car. She hissed when the sun hit her eyes. Kaname chuckled lightly. "You're not used to the sun are you?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"My parents rarely let me go out, even to the garden and if I was allowed out, it was only at night." Ran explained as she got in the car. She hoped the sun wouldn't bother her too much.

"We're here." Kaname said softly, shaking Ran's shoulder lightly. The sun had made her sleepy, so much so she fell asleep.

"Huh?" She muttered as her eyes slowly opened. "Ten more minutes." She said before trying to roll over as if she was in bed. If it wasn't for the seatbelt she would have been on the car floor. Kaname chuckled at her and helped her out of the car.

Kaname led her through the school gates. The moment they stepped onto the grounds, he felt Ran tense.

"It'll be ok Ran." Kaname tried to reassure her.

"What are you doing here vampires?" A cold voice spoke. Ran hid behind Kaname, trying to calm herself as she saw a man with silver hair hold a gun up to them. The man was wearing a pair of dark green combat trousers, a white V-neck t-shirt and navy jacket.

"Kiryu, we're here to see Cross." Kaname spoke calmly. "You're scaring Ran, put the gun down." Kaname then ordered harshly. The silver haired boy smirked at Ran, amused by her fear as he lowered his gun.

"A pureblood that knows her place." The boy said with a smirk. Kaname felt anger flow through Ran.

"Ran calm down, ignore him." Kaname said quickly as he went to pull her away but she pulled herself free of him.

"I never asked to be this." She hissed at the boy. "I never asked to be forced to drink human blood." The boy and Kaname looked at her shocked. How could she be forced, it should have been a normal thing to do? "I didn't ask for my family to be attacked by hunters and then have them carve into my flesh." She finished and started to walk away, leaving the two shocked by her sudden confidence and anger.

"Ran, the office is the other way." Kaname spoke up, pointing in the opposite direction she was walking in.

"Oh, right." She said shyly and turned, walking away again. Kaname quickly followed, he was slightly surprised by her sudden shyness.

"What was that about?" Kaname asked about her little outburst.

"Sometimes people rub me up the wrong way and I speak before I think." Ran explained with a sigh. "I'll apologise to him later." She added looking down.

"No need to apologise to him, you probably made him learn a lesson." Kaname said shaking his head. Ran looked at him confused. "Zero likes to intimidate people, mainly vampires, you stood up to him so now he'll leave you alone unless you pick a fight with him." Kaname explained as they a door.

Kaname knocked on the door twice before being called in. Ran stood behind Kaname, anxious.

"Welcome!" Kaien shouted happily and stood up. Ran quickly took a step back, startled by the sudden noise. "Lady Ran, I promise I won't hurt you." Kaien spoke softly when he realised that a loud welcome probably wasn't best. "You can search this room if it makes you feel safer." He suggested, hoping this would help make her feel more relaxed. Ran slowly came from behind Kaname, looking around the room. "I'm no longer a hunter and I pose no threat to you." He added and Ran looked at him.

"What about the boy?" She asked a bit skittish.

"Oh, Zero!" Kaien cried happily when he caught on to who she meant. "He's my adopted son." He added with a big smile. "He hasn't had a good past with vampires, he has his gun Bloody Rose in case an unwanted vampire tries to get onto the grounds." He went on to explain but it didn't seem to ease Ran's nerves. "He won't hurt you, dear." Ran nodded but she still looked nervous. Kaname held her hand and gave it a small squeeze, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing will hurt you here." Kaname reassured her.

"So, Lady Ran, were you thinking about attending Cross Academy?" Kaien asked with keen interest.

"I'm not sure." Ran answered honestly. "I've never been far from home." She added looking down.

"I'll be here." Kaname spoke up. "You don't need to worry." Ran still looked unsure.

"Why don't you come for the first half-term?" Kaien asked. "If you don't like it then you can go back home." He then added and Ran thought for a moment.

"Ok, I'll try it." She gave in, speaking softly and gave Kaien a small smile. Kaname was glad she had agreed to at least try it. He would have to work hard to make her stay with him.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got back home, Ran excused herself and went to her room. She was worried playing along was getting too much for her. She wanted Rido, she hadn't heard from him in almost a month. What was going on? Had he abandoned her or given up. She sat on her bed and sighed. She should stop thinking about it, it would only make the pain worse for her.

A knock at her door disturbed her thoughts. She slowly opened the door and saw Kaname. He looked apprehensive and enraged.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Rido was spotted close by." He told her and she froze up. Was he coming for her? She fought hard to keep the smile off her face. "We need to leave, let mother and father deal with him." He then added.

"What about Yuki?" She asked concerned. Yuki was too young to defend herself, she was too soft-hearted. Surely Kaname wouldn't leave her to face Rido's wrath.

"She'll be safe here, Rido wouldn't hurt his own family, he's probably just going to argue with them." Kaname reassured her with a small smile before his worried features came back.

"Then why would we have to leave?" She asked confused. If they didn't need to leave then why did she?

"Father feels we should leave in case he tries to storm through the house and take you without giving you a chance to escape." Kaname explained and Ran nodded. Rido would probably ignore them and go straight to her. "Pack an overnight bag just in case. He might stay around and wait for you." He added and Ran nodded again, quickly getting a bag of clothes and essentials together.

Kaname waited patiently outside her door for her. He was worried Rido would steal her away and then disappear with her. He was shocked to find out Rido was close by. According to Haruka he had argued with them at first before handing Ran over without any more fuss. He didn't want to lose her. Ran walked out of her room and Kaname took her hand. He gently led her around the back of the mansion and through the servants' quarters. She felt rude walking through the servants' private place. It was their space away from them, she didn't like taking that away from them. There was a car waiting for them once they exited the back entrance, Kaname helped Ran into the car before getting in next to her.

Rido walked through the front door ten minutes after Kaname and Ran left. He looked around and spotted Haruka. They had been waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Rido hissed at his brother.

"Gone." That was all Haruka answered. Rido roared in anger and glared at him.

"Gone where?" Rido then demanded, annoyed.

"None of your business." Haruka hissed at him.

"Dear Haruka, this can either be easy or hard." Rido said with a manic smirk. "Chose wisely."

"Rido, you should leave." Juri ordered as she appeared next to Haruka. "You have no business here." She added holding herself tall. She wasn't going to let Rido intimidate her.

"Can't a brother visit his beloved brother and sister?" Rido asked acting hurt. "Or are you more concerned about Kaname getting what he wants?" He then asked and Juri looked at him confused. "Oh, so she doesn't know?" Rido asked Haruka with an amused smile.

"Know what?" Juri asked curiously.

"That Kaname wants Ran to himself." Rido said as matter-of-factly. "He's wanted her ever since he laid eyes on her." He added annoyed, folding his arms over his chest. Juri looked at him in shock, how could she not notice? Why hadn't Haruka mentioned anything?

"If you were going to wed her then there was no point in pursuing her." Haruka explained. "When we found out you were hurting her, I told Kaname not to try courting her until she was settled and comfortable around him." He went on to explain and Rido shook his head.

"I've never hurt her!" He shouted in anger.

"Explain what I saw then Rido!" Haruka shouted back just as enraged as Rido. "I saw her being used as a toy!"

"I told you, we were having fun! That's how we have sex!" Rido shouted back and Haruka shook his head.

"She was struggling and crying." Haruka argued.

"Because you were touching her! You gave me no choice, she was going to fight you! You didn't even say you were freeing her, you just grabbed her!" Rido was losing it, soon he wouldn't be in control of himself.

Kaname smiled as Ran fell asleep next to him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. They soon arrived at an old cottage on the edge of a small village. They weren't far from the Kuran mansion but not close enough for Rido to know where they were. He lifted Ran into his arms, he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful.

Once she was settled in his arms, they entered the cottage with the driver's help with the door and bags. He was carrying her bridal style, letting her snuggle into his chest. The cottage itself was small and only had one bedroom. He wondered how Ran would take it, he hoped she wouldn't be too upset. He walked up the stairs, still holding her close to his chest. He gently placed her down on the bed and cover her with duvet. He quickly went downstairs to retrieve the bags before laying down on top of the duvet next to her.

Ran rolled over, slowly waking up. She snuggled into the body next to her, smiling to herself until she remembered she was no longer with Rido. She quickly tried to jump out of the bed she had tangled herself up in the duvet, sending her to the floor. As well as the rest of duvet coming down with her, so did the body that she had snuggled up with. She squeaked in surprise as they caught themselves as they fell. They were on all fours above her. Ran took a deep breath before pulling the duvet from her face. She blinked when she saw Kaname above her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded slowly. Why was he in the bed with her? She looked around the room. Wait, where was she? She looked back up at Kaname to find his face had gotten closer, their noses almost touching. Her eyes went wide. "Good." He smiled at her, his hand slowly cupped her face. "Ran, you are the most beautiful women I've ever met." He whispered and kissed her lips gently. Ran froze in shock, she didn't know what to do. Kaname slowly pulled away and smiled. "You don't need to be scared of me Ran, I won't hurt you." He reassured her as he helped her back onto the bed. Ran nodded in response, she didn't want to play along anymore, she didn't want to betray Rido.

Kaname pulled Ran into his lap, she tensed and looked up at him. "I want to show you something later, will that be ok?" He asked her as his kissed the top of her head. Ran nodded again, she hoped Rido would come save her soon. He held her close to him. Kaname was slightly irritated by her tensing but he couldn't blame her and in time, she would relax more around him. Rido must have hurt her more than he fought after seeing her react when she woke up. He hadn't expected her to try to flee the bed despite tangling herself up in the duvet, he thought she would just tense up or look uncertain about their closeness.

"Kaname." She soon spoke up, letting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Where are we?" She asked as she gave the room another look around.

"We're in a cottage on the outside of a village." Kaname gave her a vague answer. Ran raised her eyebrow at the answer. Why was he being so vague? What could she possibly do? Was he worried that she would run back to the mansion?

"Where?" She asked again and Kaname sighed.

"We're not far from the Kuran mansion if that's what you are wondering." He told her, it was probably the best answer she would get from him. But she couldn't understand why.

"Can I change please?" She asked when she noticed how wrinkled her clothes were. Kaname nodded and slowly left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** REALLY sorry it's taken me so long to upload! My laptop decided that its keyboard was to no longer work. :( Luckily I had started work recently and was able to save up for a new laptop :) Thank you everyone for waiting, I'm really sorry it took so long. And a big thank you to Kay Queen for the support! :D

* * *

Ran quickly changed into a navy blue knee length dress with white and light blue flowers printed on it. As she was about to put cover up makeup on her scars, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" Kaname's voice asked through the door.

"One moment." Ran told him as she tried to quickly cover her scars but Kaname walked in any way. She looked at him in distress and appal. "Why did you come in?!" She almost screamed at him, furious and glaring at him. Did he not care if he saw her naked?!

"I knew you would be doing that." He said calmly as he pointed at the cover up makeup. He seemed unaffected by her being upset, almost like he didn't care at all. "You don't need to hide them." He added and gave her a small smile.

"I don't like people staring." She told him as she reached for her makeup again but Kaname quickly took it from her, frowning.

"They stare at your beauty, not your scars." He told her and she blushed. "Come on, I want to show you something, wear flat shoes." He added with a smile. Ran nodded and quickly put on some simple plain black pumps.

Kaname took Ran's hand in his and led her out of the cottage. She followed as they kept walking through the nearby forest. Ran looked around on edge, flashes from the night Rido rescued her flooded through her mind.

Soon they reached a clearing with a large crystal blue lake. The full moon was reflected off its clear and still surface. Her eyes widened at the view and she smiled, it looked incredible. Kaname smiled as he watched Ran's expressions. "Ran." He called her, gaining her attention. She looked up at him and watched as he fell down on one knee. She looked at him in shock and awe, what was she meant to do? Rido was coming for her, why was Kaname doing this? "Ran Ikeda, I know we've not known each other long but if you accept, I will be able to keep you safe from Rido. I love you Ran, I want nothing more than you." He told her as he reached into his pocket and revealed a small black velvet box.

"Kaname." She muttered in amazement. She wished he was Rido, her heart ached for him to be replaced with Rido.

"I know you might not feel for me but I want to keep you safe." Kaname started, taking a deep breath. "I know you wanted to marry who you love, if you find someone you love, I will let you leave. I'll let you go." He then added, watching her expression shift from wonder to hesitance. She looked at him surprised. "Please make me the happiest man in the world." He almost begged her as he opened the box to reveal a silver and diamond ring. The top had been shaped into a rose with a large ruby set in the middle of it. She gasped as her eyes landed on it, it was stunning. "Ran Ikeda, will you marry me?" He asked her with hope filling his voice. She froze, unable to move, she couldn't say no or yes. Kaname looked up at her, anxious.

"My precious Ran." A voice spoke from behind Kaname. It was Rido's voice but something was different, making her shiver in fear as she looked over Kaname's shoulder. Rido stood in the doorway covered in blood and with bright crimson eyes. Kaname turned and pushed Ran further behind him, shielding her.

"You're not taking her!" Kaname shouted at him.

"Do you wish to die as well as your parents and your dear little sister?" Rido asked with a manic smirk, his voice sending chills down her spine. This wasn't the Rido she knew. He had lost his mind. Kaname turned his head slightly to Ran.

"Run, go to the school. Kaien will protect you." Kaname told her but Ran was frozen on the spot, her eyes glued to Rido. "Ran!" Kaname shouted, bring her out of her trance. "Run to the school!" He added, as Rido licked his lips, watching them closely.

Ran shook her head, she couldn't just leave him. She loved him. Kaname looked at her in shock. "Ran you can't stay, he'll hurt you. You need to run!" He begged her as he took her wrist in her hand. "Please run." He whispered as pushed her back. Ran took a deep breath before stepping past Kaname. Rido smirked and held out his hand for her.

Just as she was about take it, Kaname pulled her back, glaring at Rido. "She isn't yours anymore." He hissed at Rido.

"She was always mine, she will never be yours!" Rido roared at him, lunging at Kaname. Ran watched in horror as Kaname pushed her out of the way, sending her into the lake by accident. She quickly made it to the shore where she watched the pair fight.

A swarm of bats rushed between the two as they were about to hit fatal blows. Both men jumped back, fearing Ran's interference. But she didn't appear, she was still pulling herself up on the shore, her red eyes wild and angry. Kaname watched her shock by her power. He hadn't seen those powers since he was a young boy, thousands of years ago. She couldn't be a Dracul? He thought he had killed the last of them off with the rest of his family. Her family were in a power struggle with his for the throne. He had fallen in love with the threat to his power. He wondered if she knew, he didn't think she did. That was even better for him, he could wed her and the Kuran's would have no future fights for their rightful place. A small smirk played on his lips.

Rido rushed to her side, helping her. He watched Kaname carefully, he knew the man had worked out who she was. This meant she was in even more danger. Kaname frowned, if Rido wed her then he might not have a chance to keep his claim to the throne. He had to stop Rido and take her. "Ran, transport us before he recovers from the shock." Rido whispered in her ear. Within seconds Rido and Ran had disappeared in a large swarm of bats.

Kaname roared out in anger. He had to come with a plan but first he had to see if Rido's words were true. Where they really dead? He won't be surprised if Yuki had been killed. She was too weak but Kaname still loved her, not as much as Ran but he still loved the girl. When he had met Ran, Yuki became his backup bride in a sense. If anything was to happen to Ran then he would wed Yuki. Or if He was to wed Ran but she was killed or somehow died in child birth, Yuki would become his second wife. That is, if she wasn't married off by that time. He needed a queen to be able to rule, he wanted his queen to be Ran.


	16. Chapter 16

The couple rematuralised inside Rido's home. Ran held onto him, holding his head in her hands, looking into his wild mismatched eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." Rido whispered as he pulled her closer, resting her head on his chest. Ran didn't care that she was being covered in blood. She was were she belonged, with him.

"What happened?" Ran asked softly as she gently pulled away, looking up at him.

"I had to kill them, they weren't going to give you back." He told her with sadness in his eyes. "I need you. I love you." Ran smiled softly as Rido leaned down to kiss her. She stopped him by gently placing her finger on his lips. He looked at her confused and concerned. Did she no longer love him? He had no choice, did she not believe him?

"We're both covered in blood and I'm soaking wet after my dip in the lake. All I want is a bath." She told him and Rido looked down disappointed and upset. Ran slowly started to walk away. "Aren't you joining me?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk. She laughed as Rido's expression changed to one of an excited puppy. He ran up behind her, lifting her into his arms. "I love you." Ran giggled as Rido hastily made his way to the bathroom.

Rido gently placed her down on her feet in his bathroom.

"Relax and I'll prepare our bath." He told her as he started running the water and adding her favourite bubble bath, apple and vanilla. She smiled happily as she watched him work, she was surprised he knew her favourite bubble bath but more so that he had some in his own bathroom. "It's all ready my love." Rido whispered in her ear as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Ran blushed lightly as Rido's hands brushed over her thighs as he lifted the dress over her head. "Black lace looks so good against your skin." Rido commented as her underwear was revealed to him. Ran blushed even more and quickly made her way over to the bathtub, trying to removed her undergarments as fast as she could to speed up getting in the tub.

Rido caught her hands before they could completely reach round to undo her bra. "Relax, let me do everything for you." He told her in a soft and gently tone which somehow still made him sound very masculine. Ran looked away blushing as Rido slowly removed her bra and panties. She knew he was smirking the whole time. She knew that every time his fingers gently brushed against her skin that it was on purpose. He wanted to watch her squirm under his touch. Every touch of his fingers on her soft sensitive skin sent shivers down her spine. He helped her step into the tub of warm water.

Once she had settled herself in the welcoming blanket of warmth the water provided her, Rido started to undress in front of her. Rido loved the way she still seemed innocent despite no longer having her virginity. He knew behind the caring innocent expression was a strong and bloodthirsty creature just like him. He gently pushed her away from the end of the tub before squeezing in behind her. It wasn't a tight squeeze, there was more than a enough room for the both of them but he wanted her close. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to make sure this was all real. He was scared he would wake up at any minute and find himself alone in his bed.

Every night had been a living nightmare for Rido. He would dream of Ran sleeping in his arms but wake up to nothing but the cold side of the bed. He missed her with all his heart. He needed her to function, to live. Without her, he simply existed to breathe and drink blood. There was no more light without her. She was his light, his reason for living beyond the monster that resided inside him.

"Rido what are you doing?" Ran asked confused as Rido slipped in behind her.

"I told you, relax. I'm going to do everything." He repeated his words from earlier.

"I know but why?" She asked looking over her shoulder so she could look into his captivating eyes.

"You smell like him, I hate it. I want to remove everything of him from your body. Wash it away so your body only smells like me, only knows my touch again." He explained as he picked up a sponge and gently washed her back. Ran blushed at his words.

"Who knew you could be such a romantic." She giggled softly earning a low growl from Rido.

"Shhh, no one is meant to know, it'll ruin my reputation." He joked back with a warm smile as the sponge made its way over her delicate shoulders. Ran sighed out softly in pleasure, her smile never leaving her lips. She leaned back against his board chest. She allowed him to wash her body, not once did his hands wonder to cause mischief.

She called his name to gain his attention. He hummed softly as he nuzzled his face between her shoulder and neck.

"What will happen now?" She asked softly, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Rido sighed softly.

"We can talk about it later my love." He told her, causing Ran to frown slightly.

"Why not now?" She asked, her eyes darting to glance at him without moving her head.

"I'd rather talk about it later." He answered her, sounding lightly defensive.

"Why? Are you hiding something from me? Why can't we talk about it now? It's important. I need to know what we're going to do about Kaname. I doubt he's just going to give up. Even if he did give up on getting me, which I doubt, he will still want revenge. Rido I need to know we have a plan. I need to know that you will be safe, that we will be safe from anything he tries to do to us."

"I said later." Rido growled at her. Ran frowned and pulled herself from his arms. "Where are you going?" He asked confused as she stood up and stepped out of the tub.

"To my room." She told him without any emotion but Rido knew she was angry.

"Ran just relax for a bit. We can talk about it all later. I just want to take your mind off it all." he pleaded with her as he stood up and watched her wrap a towel around herself and her hair.

"What is there to talk about Rido?" She hissed at him. "It'll always be 'later'. We'll talk later, its always 'later' but 'later' never happens. You'll just sweep it under the rug and hope I forget so you don't have to talk about it." She stormed out of the room, not giving Rido a chance to defend himself.

He sighed as he watched her leave the room. He could hardly deny that fact. He always did this, he didn't want to worry or upset her with anything. He hated those emotions playing on her face. It would make his heartache each and every time. He decided to get out of the tub and dry off. It would be best to sort this out now then let the anger bru inside of Ran. He didn't fancy losing another vase to her anger or anything else for that matter. He shivered at the thought of losing his crown jewels to her anger. He could grow them back easily but the pain would be unimaginable. He quickly discarded the thought as he dressed and rushed towards Ran's old room.


	17. Chapter 17

Ran quickly dried and dressed herself, her blood boiling. Why did Rido always have to avoid talking about the serious stuff with her? It wasn't like she was a child who couldn't understand, she admitted that her very sheltered up-bringing did mean she had a lot a to learn still, even with Rido teaching her. She sighed to herself as she sat down on her old bed.

A soft knock at the door alerted her to Rido's presence outside the room. She guessed she might as well see what he had to say for himself. She didn't want to angry at him, not now, not when they've not seen each other for so long.

She slowly opened the door, looking down at her feet while she waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." He told her softly. "I just wanted us to relax, spend some time together after everything that's happened." He started to explain. Ran was feeling a little guilty for her actions. She understood that he was only trying to pamper her, show her that he never stopped thinking about her after all that time. But she was worried about the future. Kaname was heir to the throne, he could send an army after them if he wanted.

"I know." She whispered before looking up at him. "But I'm worried. Kaname is heir to the throne. With those false accusations over your head, he could force his way in. He could send an army after us, he has that power Rido. I'm scared to death that he'll just demand your head and then take me. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed because of me." She fought back tears as they tried their hardest to escape.

Rido gently took her hands in his.

"He will never be able to kill me Ran. I'd protect you from the shadows if I had to." He told her as he coaxed her from behind the door, letting it open up more than the crack that it was. "Kaname is now the King and yes, he could send an army to tear us apart but you could destroy them." She looked at him confused, she could barely fight off a vampire hunter, how the hell could she destroy an army? "You see Ran, you're not an Ikeda, not by blood anyway." Rido started to explain. "Your blood is far more powerful than Kaname's or mine for that matter, but those stupid idiots that were left to look after you were more than fools."

"What the fuck are you on about Rido?" She pulled her hands free from his grip and stepped back into the doorway. "How dare you insult my parents like that!?" She shouted at him angrily. Fair enough they hid her away more than they should have but she was their only child, a Pureblood. She was rare in today's world, they only wanted to protect her, she may have hated her life then but she understood. They wanted to protect their child.

Rido sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ran, they weren't your real parents." He tried to stress to her. "They were only meant to hide you to keep you safe." Ran shook her head, the earlier tears, spilling free. "They were meant to teach you about your powers, about who your real family were and how to fight. But they didn't. They failed you." He told her, getting frustrated and angry. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, make her listen but at the same time he understood why she didn't believe it. "They tried to make you their child and then when you grew into this elegant, alluring, beautiful creature, they planned to offer you up to us on a silver platter, in the hopes that Kaname would fall for you like he has now. If they passed on the last Dracul and married her to the heir of the throne, they would be seen as heroes. It would make them even richer." She was confused, a Dracul? If she was a Dracul then that would mean that she would be a rival to Kaname's claim.

"What about those vampire hunters? Why did they attack? Why did they hurt me?" She asked as her voice almost came close to sobs.

"Your so called father offer you to me as back-up in case Kaname turned you down. They didn't want to lose their possible cash cow." He sneered, his fists were clenched in sheer anger.

"I sent a message to the Vampire Association." Ran stared at him in shock. He was the one who sent for their deaths, the reason she was tormented. Had he planned this? Did he know that this would happen, leaving her vulnerable to his and his charm? Was he using her? "I told them who you were, you needed to be protected." He stressed to her. He could see in her eyes, that she was questioning him, questioning his motives. He couldn't blame her either. He knew how manipulate he could be, how damn right cruel he could be to get what he wanted. "I had expected them to take you in, hide you and teach you." He told her with a sigh. "They may have been teaching you how to kill us but at least you wouldn't be naive and defenceless." He tried to reason with her as she stepped further back into her room, clearly unsure if Rido was really the man she fell in love with or a man who was simply using her. "But they didn't." He spat out like it was venom.

He followed her inside her room, watching closely as she sat down on her bed, clearly in a state in shock.

"How did you know to be there? To save me?" She asked unsure. "I mean, you could have planned this. You could have known what they were going to do and act as my savior. Make me fall in love with you." She was on verge of sobbing again. Rido quickly kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his, looking up at her.

"I was there to make sure they protected you but when I saw that they just saw you as another Pureblood, I saved you. I had to save you." He gently tucked Ran's hair behind her ear, making it easier to see her face.

"Why? Why did you have to save me?" She sobbed as she held onto his hands.

"Because you're innocent of this life. You were hidden away from this world, taught only how to be a lady. The blood you know is theirs, mine and Kaname's. You weren't taught what the world is and what it has to offer. You don't know the taste, the delicious taste of human blood." He gently kissed her fingertips. "Why should you die before you get a taste of what life should be? I wanted to show what it was like to be a vampire, a deadly Pureblood. That is who you are." Ran shook her head.

"No." She whispered and looked down at him. "I'm not deadly, I'm just like a human, Rido. Like you said, I was only taught how to be a lady." Rido shook his head.

"That's not all you know." He stood up and pulled her into his arms as he sat down next to her. "What about those bat abilities you have? How did you learn to control them?" He hoped that maybe she had been taught a few things and not thought anything of it. Maybe she was too young to remember and it felt like second nature. He would have suspected that she would have been taught those things so she could escape if anyone found out and tried to assassinate her. But why didn't she use it on the night of the attack?

Ran shrugged and snuggled into his arms.

"I just knew how to after." She whispered into his chest, he knew she was still crying, she was trying to hid it from him. She wanted to show him that she was strong. Rido thought about it for a moment, maybe her powers were locked away? Maybe she just couldn't access them until the trauma?

"Ran, you asked me what we should now." Rido started and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to know what to do. What we should do so we can be happy without Kaname ruining our lives."

"How about we start by training you?" He asked unsure about how she would feel about it.

"I don't want to take the throne Rido, I don't need any more training to be a lady." She huffed at him. "I know it should be you on that throne Rido but I'm not going to reveal myself for the throne." She insisted quickly.

"That's not what I mean." He quickly reassured her as he tucked her under his chin, letting her curl up on his lap. "What I mean is, learn how to defend yourself. Learn how to use that ability of yours." He explained as his ran his fingers lightly up and down her back.

"The bats only allow me to move faster and transport things and us over distances." She told him, there was no way she could do more with it.

"You might be able to use it as a way to fight." He suggested. "Maybe you could find out more about it, develop it more. You find out if your powers extend further."

"What would learning all this help? I understand that it means I can fight and escape Kaname and anyone he sends after me, but what else will help?" She asked, unsure.

"I will still protect you Ran, I promise but like you said, it means you have a chance fight and escape. We might have to fight and hid but at least we'll have each other." He explained with a sigh. "We'll come up with a plan, a plan to escape him or even kill him."

"I don't want the throne, Rido!" She stressed to him, she was getting frustrated by it.

"We don't have to take the throne, we can leave it in chaos. Leave them all in chaos and start our own life. I know you don't want the throne." He told her.

"But you want the throne." She stated, she knew she was right. He was always sour whenever it was mentioned that his brother and sister took it from him. He would get moody whenever someone would mention Kaname as the next in line.

Rido sighed to himself. He couldn't lie about that but love was more important. Ran was more important than power.

"I do but I'm willing to give it up." Ran froze. She slowly looked up at him in awe and shock. She couldn't believe he had just said that. "I will give up my claim to the throne if it means I can have an eternity with you." He smiled down at her before placing his lips softly on hers.

Ran jumped up so she could straddle his lap, her arms flinging around his neck. She couldn't believe he would that just for her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She cried out in pure happiness. Rido smiled as he held her closer to him.


End file.
